LOS HERMANOS DRAGON Dragon Brothers
by elenahedgehog
Summary: bulma y goku fueron criados por el gran muten roshi, este muere asesinado por alguien que buscaba el poder de roshi, ellos crecen buscando cumplir 3 metas, 1Venganza, 2el ideal de su maestro y 3cumplir su sueño de la infancia. B/V, G/CC
1. La leyenda comienza

_A/N: ESTE ES UN ORIGINAL DE ELENAHEDGEHOG::: NO SOY DUEÑA DE NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES Y ESTE FIC ES PARA PUBLICO DE ADOLECENTES A ADULTOS…EXCEPTO 2 o 3 chapters que saldrán muy adentrada la serie….._

_Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen…_

_Elenahedgehog: bienvenidos mis fans me llamo Elena y este es uno de mis nuevos fics… lamento ir retrasada en los otros 2 fics que tengo pero soy estudiante universitaria y tengo tiempo atareado en el transcurso del periodo escolar…. Pero en las vacaciones las actualizaré....._

_Deseo introducirlos en este mi segundo nuevo fic ………………………….._

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Hace mucho tiempo existió un guerrero invencible que dominaba tanto las artes de la magia, alquimia, como las del combate, las armas….

Este guerrero vivió su vida sumergido en un sin fin de batallas y entrenamientos infernales con el objetivo de alcanzar su meta ideal…

Crear un estilo invencible de combate que uniera tanto a la ciencia y magia con el fin de forjar un mundo mejor…

Este guerrero al estar tan inmerso en su meta… olvido que el padre tiempo no perdona a nadie y por fin los años de luchas sin fin lo alcanzaron…

Todos aquellos conocimientos todo ese poder se perdería una vez que el ya no estuviera…

Pero los dioses lo bendijeron, brindándole lo que el desde su infancia soñó y que en sus últimos años le permitirían continuar su sueño…

Le fueron otorgados 2 pequeños niños cuyas familias habían perecido en la guerra y no tenían a nadie más…

El tomo bajo su protección a estos 2 niños y bajo su cuidado y enseñanza, estos 2 pequeños se volvieron los herederos del estilo de combate llamado "EVANGELIUN"…

Y así después de su muerte estos 2 jóvenes aun siguen el camino que les indico su maestro… el camino de la evangelisis… para crear el movimiento de evangelización que les permitirá revolucionar al mundo.

"_y quienes son estos 2 alumnos?" dice una voz…_

**LOS HERMANOS DRAGON**

**EL DUETO INVENSIBLE**

Uno es conocido como el dragón AZURA y el otro como dragón AKAI, se dice que son guerreros invencibles y que nunca han sido derrotados…


	2. El Dueto invencible

_Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen…_

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"_y quienes son estos 2 alumnos?" dice una voz…_

**LOS HERMANOS DRAGON**

**EL DUETO INVENSIBLE**

_Uno es conocido como el dragón AZURA y el otro como dragón AKAI, se dice que son guerreros invencibles y que nunca han sido derrotados…_

*****************************************

De pronto se escucha un estruendo de relámpagos y un Ban de una mano estrellándose en una mesa… de pronto aparece la escena de un bar.

"son tonterías anciano… esos tipos no existen" dice un músculo hombre lleno de tatuajes y cicatrices…

"esa historia es real maestro" dice el joven mesero "claro jovencito, pero no te preocupes ellas no son almas malignas, su misión es purificar el mundo de personas pérfidas" dice ojeando al grupo del musculoso tatuado…. "tonterías anciano…vámonos muchachos consigamos unas lindas chicas de la aldea cercana para divertirnos un poco" y así salen del lugar… mientras eran observados por un grupo de guerreros ocultos en las sombras de una esquina.

"yo trate de advertirles" dice el anciano sonriendo… "a que se refiere maestro dice el joven mesero que se acercaba junto con el bar tender "yo les conté esta historia para que se cuidaran las espaldas pues según los rumores esos guerreros vienen hacia acá… "y como son estos guerreros maestro" dice el bar tender el sonríe…. Mientras mira al cielo… y recuerda lo que paso esa mañana misma en la que le dio un aventón al bosque a 2 jóvenes guerreros… "pues…" dice mientras….

**(Elenahedgehog: las partes subrayadas son las que pasan en el escenario del bosque OK)**

Cuando los bandidos pasaban por el bosque escucharon una bella voz, descendieron de sus caballos y observaron a…..

"pues una es una bella joven de cabello de un color azul—verde mas bello que el cielo o el mar, de una piel blanca como la nieve y de unos ojos Tam bellos y de igual color que su cabello"

Los ladrones al ver a tal manjar corrieron a ella, pero esta sonrío y corriendo en dirección opuesta les decía seductoramente… "mas rápido mis conejitos o el zorro los atrapara" y cuando llegaron a un claro los hombre se le empezaron a acercar cada vez mas pues ella había dejado de correr deteniéndose en medio del claro "corran conejos o el zorro los atrapara" dijo ella sonriente…. "y quien es el zorro tu o nosotros" dice el líder tatuado…

"y como es el otro maestro" "pues es…"

De pronto de detrás de ellos aparece… "un joven de cabello negro alborotado, ojos igualmente negros y de aspecto aparentemente inofensivo… a primera vista"…

"quien eres que no vez que estamos ocupados" dice el matón principal "lo siento conejitos pero han caído en mi trampa y el zorro tiene ánimos de cazar" dice sacando su enorme espada que empieza a brillar de un color rojo naranja….

"que de especial tienen esos 2 personajes?2 dice el bar tender… "pues que la mujer es una gran hechicera y alquimista, maestra en las artes de la ciencia y la tecnología"

De pronto la chica conjura un hechizo y lo lanza a una pequeña estaca de metal creando un campo de fuerza alrededor de ellos evitando que pudieran escapar…

"y el chico?" "pues el es un gran guerrero con la espada y al igual que la chica posee dotes de mago"…. Los hombres de la esquina entre las sombras escuchaban atentamente al anciano.

"que dice mi linda vixen lo hacemos rápido, divertido, o lento" dice el joven… la chica saco una espada que empezó a brillar de color azul "de la forma divertida" y empezaron a sacar todo tipo de armas y a acabar con el grupo de ladrones y cuando solo quedaban un puñito "quienes son ustedes…acaso son monstruos…?" ellos rieron y en su cintura algo se empezó a mover.

"pero el dato mas curioso es que al parecer ambos poseen…"

"UN COLA USTEDES SON:::SON::: SAYAAAAA::::" fue lo único que dijo antes de ser aniquilado por los 2 jóvenes…. "no fue tan divertido mi amor" dice la joven que se acurrucaba en los brazos del joven "lo se mi adorada pero por lo menos pudimos probar nuestras nuevas armas y técnicas de combate" dice lamiendo la mejilla de la chica… "busquemos un lugar para pasar la noche" dijo el "pero primero donde darnos un baño …rayos si que estaban sucios esas basuras..Dios como apestan" y así se van riendo….

En la taberna los hombros que habían escuchado la historia se fueron conversando "sujetos magos con cola… los Sayan no hacemos magia podemos producir energía Ki pero no magia" "y una mujer Sayan que es guerrera que tontería, nuestras mujeres son fuertes pero no son guerreras" "y además los Sayan solo tenemos cabellos color negro o café y algunas féminas verde en efecto o tal vez morado o rojizo pero siempre color oscuro, no claro" el líder del grupo dejo salir un gruñido de molestia.

Los únicos que no se estaban riendo como el resto de los guerreros fueron 5 cuya apariencia delataba que eran los mas fuertes… "mi señor ellos suenan como a la pareja que conocimos en el castillo" cállate insensato" dice el líder cuya melena negra como el ébano desafiaba la gravedad en un peinado que parecía ser en forma de flama.

El recordaba muy bien que hacia 2 meses el había tenido un encuentro con la tan aclamada pareja dragón….finalmente llegaron al campamento donde el fue recibido por una mujer de cabello igualmente negro pero lacio, el la tomo del talle y se la llevo a una de las tiendas la de apariencia mas grande.

Adentro ambos se encontraban acostados en la cama ella luciendo un vestido blanco, y el usando unos pantalones igualmente blancos con un chaleco color rojo el cual exponía su gran musculatura "me alegro que volvieran te extrañe" dijo la chica acariciándole el brazo, el la ve y le da un Gump "algo te molesta verdad?" el voltea para el otro lado "sabes que puedes decírmelo" el le da la espalda, "no es nada importante, solo quiero olvidar" dijo quedándose dormido….. Soñando en aquel encuentro de hace algunos meses… "mi ángel salvaje" susurro mientras se dormía.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-/////////////////////////////////

Elenahedgehog: siguiente chapter… POR PRIMERA VEZ…


	3. Por primera vez

_Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen… _(Si son fan de berserk no tendrán problema en idealizar los lugares de la batalla, no soy dueña de berserk tampoco así que comprendan…)////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**POR PRIMERA VEZ**

*-*-Hace 6 meses……………….

_Era un día hermoso el cual era manchado por la sangre y gritos de furia, y horros que surgían de la batalla, el castillo de HOLLAGORD estaba siendo atacado por el ejercito de Lord Dodoria una escoria aliada al imperio icejin bajo el mandato de LORD FREEZER…_

_Debido a la gran magnitud de la batalla y de la superioridad de guerreros del enemigo el rey HOGARD contrato a todos los guerreros y guerrillas transeúntes, mientras mejor fuera el desempeño de los guerreros mejor la paga…_

_Guerreros de todo el alrededor se sumaron a la lucha… esta era feroz, y parecía que estaban por perder cuando el enemigo trajo consigo a sus mejores guerreros e incluso al mismo general Dodoria…_

_Un escuadrón de guerreros fue designado a proteger el castillo, este era constituido por el de una raza de guerreros poderosos, su nombre eran los Sayan, grupo consistente de 50 guerreros, 20 sayans y 30 hombres de distintas razas, cuyo líder era llamado la flama negra de vegetasei, el gran vegeta…._

"mi señor debe evacuar el castillo" dijo vegeta al rey "no" "pero mi señor por favor oiga los sabios consejos de este guerrero, el castillo caerá" dijo su consejero "no…. Solo debemos derrotar a sus guerreros elite y los demás serán derrotados" dijo el rey.

"pero mi señor los guerreros mas fuertes están defendiendo el castillo, si los designamos a combatir en el campo acabaran con nosotros" "no es necesario, solo necesitamos hacer tiempo" "tiempo para que mi señor" dijo el guerrero vegeta "para que ellos lleguen"…

"mi señor haga algo su hijo a decidido abandonar el castillo y unirse a la batalla" "por dios, le suplico mi señor traiga a mi hijo a salvo" "lo que ordene su majestad"…

El príncipe se dirigía directo a el comandante, el príncipe HOMAN gran guerrero pero impetuoso, se fue abriendo camino hasta el general, cuando sus 4guarda espaldas y guerreros elite lo detuvieron eran conocidos como los 4 jinetes monstruosos, uno era como un demonio de muchos brazos parecido a una araña, otro parecía un trol era enorme y usaba una maza con picos y una hacha, otro era delgado y bastante femenino usaba garras con cuchillos en sus manos e hilos casi invisibles para estrangular a sus presas, el ultimo era una especie de minotauro que usaba 2 espadas…

El príncipe se vio a merced de los monstruos, "yo TOURUS acabare con tu vida y le entregare tu cabeza a mi señor Dodoria" dijo el minotauro, estuvo a punto de matarlo cuando el guerrero llamado vegeta intervino, "valla a defender el castillo, yo me encargare de el" "no me iré debo acabar con ese maldito" "un guerrero conoce sus limites y este no es un oponente para usted" dijo vegeta… fue entonces que el trol estuvo a punto de aplastar al príncipe, vegeta trato de ir a su auxilio pero el toro lo tenia muy ocupado, cuando estaba apunto de aplastarlo no pudo alcanzarlo… entonces se vieron 2 relámpagos de luz de debajo del mazo

Al mirar fijamente se dieron cuenta de que un guerrero que vestía una armadura dorada con emblemas rojos en forma de dragón se encontraba deteniendo el mazo con una sola mano… "mi señor su padre nos ordeno escoltarlo en su misión, así que no espere mas, adelante que nos encargaremos de la escoria" dijo un guerrero a su lado que vestía una armadura plateada con incrustaciones azul zafiro en forma de dragón…

"si" dijo el corriendo hacia Dodoria, cuando el hombre de las muchas espadas se le presento enfrente "será un honor que me permita encargarme de esta escoria, junto con su compañero" dijo la voz algo suave y sutil del guerrero, que gracias a la mascara solo se veía la zona de los ojos… "estas seguro?" dijo algo titubeante… "si, adelante" el guerrero plateado se puso frente al monstruo araña, "tu serás un excelente regalo para mi señor dodoria, tu armadura será un gran recuerdo de esta batalla" el guerrero solo camino lentamente hacia el "adelante pues" dijo suave y peligrosamente… el monstruo lo ataco con su multitud de espadas, todos los que veían la batalla estaban hipnotizados el guerrero esquivaba cada ataque sin siquiera sacar su espada… el monstruo notablemente se empezó a cansar pero sin el notarlo estaba siendo usado para matar a sus propios hombres… cada ataque fallido daba hacia uno de sus hombres y bastantes de estos terminaron muertos y algunos en pedazos en el lugar, otros menos tontos decidieron huir… "maldito deja de huir" "vamos acaso te cansaste" dijo en tono de burla el guerrero de plata…

Fue entonces que algo detuvo al guerrero, este se quedo inmóvil por unos segundos y de su cuello se pudo ver una hilera de sangre… era esa criatura con garras y de apariencia femenina "no dejare que dejes en vergüenza a mi cariñito, ahora SHUKA MATALO" este había usado los hilos que al parecer eran sus cabellos para detener al guerrero… "A LA ORDEN… MUERE" solo se escucho una leve risa del guerrero plateado "RAIDEN" y de su cuerpo salieron descargas eléctricas que se transmitieron al sujeto de los hilos, y de un giro arrastro a quien lo tenia atrapado y lo jalo frente a el y los ataques del espadachín demoniaco acabaron con su propio compañero "TOMAKO" grito y vio como la cabeza de este caía justo a sus pies… "no puede ser…" dijo con aires de desconcierto y susto… "no llores pronto te le unirás" dijo por fin el guerrero de plata sacando su espada y de unos cuantos ataques que se vieron como solo uno para los inexpertos, hicieron al monstruo caer hecho pedacitos al suelo…

Mientras esta batalla se llevaba a cabo el guerrero dorado estaba peleando con el ogro esquivando cada torpe embestida de la espada y el mazo, "quédate quieto para que pueda aplastarte" el guerrero finalmente se detuvo y con una mano el mazo y el ogro trato de quitárselo "si lo quieres usa un poco mas de fuerza" dijo el, y de un movimiento azoto al ogro contra el suelo haciéndolo soltar finalmente el mazo, aplastando a algunos mal vivientes que tenían unos cañones… el ogro se empezó a incorporar después de su estrepitoso aterrizaje cuando el guerrero dorado se le acercaba…sacando la espada de su funda "valla eres bastante aburrido, será mejor que termine contigo pronto, MERAMA" dijo incendiando su espada y de un solo golpe corta al ogro a la mitad…

Por su parte el guerrero llamado vegeta estaba peleando con el minotauro, "malditos bastardos" dijo el minotauro viendo como sus amigos eran eliminados por el guerrero de plata "tu pelea es conmigo inmundo animal" dijo vegeta cortando una de sus patas delanteras "MALDITO tu serás primero y después ellos seguirán" dijo empezando a tirarle golpes con las hachas… "morirás como todos lo que se oponen a lord Dodoria y a lord Freezer" "sigue soñando" dijo vegeta entonces un gran aullido de dolor se escucho y el minotauro se quedo en shock… "AAAAAGH" todos los guerreros voltearon hacia donde el troll estaba peleando con el guerrero dorado…. "HIDEO" grito el toro al ver a su amigo el ogro ser cortado a la mitad, tenia el tamaño de 3 elefantes y de un golpe el otro lo mato, vegeta aprovecho el descuido y de un tajo le corto el brazo y lo siguiente fue su cabeza…. Al ver la cabeza caer al piso vegeta dijo "debiste cuidar mas tu propia cabeza" con una sonrisa malévola y sexy…

Vegeta volteo a mirar al guerrero dorado que salio corriendo derribando de una estocada a enemigo que se cruzaba, el salio tras el pues sabia que se dirigía a donde el príncipe estaba… frente a ellos el plateado se encontraba eliminando a algunos sujetos que traían unas especies de ametralladoras, se dirigieron rumbo al general Dodoria y vieron como el príncipe peleaba con el pero el muy cobarde escapaba en una especie de terodáctilo mientras el príncipe peleaba con mas soldados.

"LANZAME" le grito el guerrero de plata al dorado, el guerrero de plata le salto encina y el dorado usando el lado plano de su espada le hizo un empuje el los pies lanzándolo a los aires…. Los guerreros tomaron una pausa y observaron como el guerrero de plata volaba por los aires en dirección al castillo a donde se dirigía dodoria para eliminar al rey quien estaba mirando la pelea desde la muralla "es hora de su muerte su majestad" dijo entonces frente a el paso volando algo brillante… el guerrero de plata se elevo Terminando justo enfrente de Dodoria "NO PUEDE SER" dijo el antes de que el guerrero de plata gritase "THUNDERU" lo que hizo que su espada soltara chispas eléctricas con las que aniquilo a la bestia y dejo tostado pero no muerto al tal Dodoria.

Mientras se encontraban en ese instante sus pendidos en el aire el guerrero rió un poco "matarte seria muy fácil" dijo el guerrero de plata… para ese entonces estaban sobre volando el palacio así que el guerrero de plata lanza una especie de cuerda de su muñequera izquierda que se ata automáticamente al general Dodoria y de su derecha una con un gancho que se aferra a una de las torres del castillo, logro maniobrarse justo para aterrizar frente al rey… "mi señor le presento al prisionero estrella de sus calabozos, lord Dodoria" dice el guerrero de plata, arrojando al inconsciente y chamuscado general dodoria… el ejército de Dodoria al ver a su general caído se retiró como ratas… "VIVA…. BRAVO…. VIVA LOS HEROES DEL CASTILLO" gritaban los soldados rasos… desde la zona de batalla vegeta estaba junto al príncipe, "volvamos su majestad" el príncipe asintió y cuando se dieron cuenta el guerrero dorado el guerrero dorado aparecía a su lado montado en un caballo, "dirijámonos al castillo" así el guerrero permitió que vegeta y el príncipe montaran con el y se dirigieron al castillo…. El caballo era extraño y de gran tamaño (un caballo que aquí se le conoce como percheron, esos grandotes que se usan para tirar el arado)... era de color rojizo con blanco y con crines rubios…

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

ya en la sala del castillo el rey recibió a su hijo y a los 3 guerreros que lo trajeron de vuelta "mis felicitaciones y mi mas sincera gratitud, su recompensa será grande y espero que se queden a disfrutar del gran banquete que celebraremos en su honor" dijo el rey "me gustaría saber el nombre de quien compartió a mi lado el campo de batalla" dijo el príncipe "mi nombre es vegeta, vegeta no ouji" dijo vegeta quitándose el casco, "y ustedes mis maestros" dijo el rey.

"nunca un hombre fue capaz de derrotarme antes" siseo Dodoria quien estaba atado de pies a cabeza, "pues eso será por que…." Dijo el guerrero plateado quitándose el casco revelando un hermoso cabello verde-azul "no soy hombre" todos se quedaron boca abiertos "una… MUJER?" dijeron los presentes y dodoria se desmayo, la humillación fue muy grande… "según mis informes usted se llama lord buruman… o no?" dijo el general numero uno del rey "así es, ese es mi nombre en el campo de batalla" dijo la hermosa mujer "y este es mi compañero" dijo incitando a que su acompañante dorado se quitara el casco "lord Sungukon?" dijo el consejero "ese soy yo" dijo el sonriente…

(Pero yo los llamare goku y bulma así que por ahora así les pondré en los diálogos, no se preocupen mas adelante los llamaran por sus nombres)

"mi señor esto es indignante no solo tuvimos que soportar tener bárbaros en el castillo si no que honraremos a uno y a una mujer, esto es demasiado" dijo el consejero segundo (Tenia 2) "tiene problemas con los Sayan?" dijo Bulma, y de su cintura se desato una cola al igual que en la de Goku, "ustedes son sayajin?" dijo el príncipe "así es, y si tiene problemas con ello no tenemos nada mas que hacer aquí… mi señor agradecemos su hospitalidad pero debemos partir así que adiós…" dijo Bulma alejándose del lugar "pero no pueden irse… que pasara con el banquete?" dijo el príncipe "espero que los invitados que para su concepción sean dignos la disfruten" dijo Bulma y Goku solo tomo el cofre con su recompensa y se fue detrás de su ángel…

"esperen por favor no le hagan caso, es un hombre fachado a la antigua que no entiende lo que es la hermandad en la guerra, por favor me gustaría que se quedases, solo unos días, no pediré mas, y si no gustan asistir al baile que se dará será su decisión" dijo el príncipe, Goku miro a Bulma "bueno esta bien, pero mas vale que las camas sean cómodas hace mucho que no dormimos en una por tanto viajar" dijo ella sonriente "oye donde podemos ir a comer? tengo hambre" dijo Goku "por que no vamos al pueblo seguro abra un buen hostal con comida" dijo el príncipe homa presurosamente "parece un plan, pero invita a los demás no quiero favoritismo" dijo Bulma "de acuerdo los veré en el establo" dijo el príncipe que partió en busca de los Sayan…

Ya en el pasillo lejos de la muchedumbre el guerrero vestido de dorado conocido como son sungukon (goku para nosotros) abraso por la espalda a la guerrera conocida como buruman (bulma para nosotros)… ellos jamás revelarían sus verdaderos nombres a la gente tan libremente, no tenían intención de sobre fraternizar con esta gente por lo cual jamás les mencionaron sus nombres… pero entre ellos siempre y cuando estuvieran seguros de estarlo se llamaban con estos libremente… "Bulma…, se prendo de ti" dijo Goku "lo se, pobre, pero no le dejare ilusionarse, así que sigamos con el plan" dijo Bulma "Bulma?" "si" "cuando lo aremos?" "en el baile será lo oportuno" "esta bien" y siguieron caminando por el pasillo entraron a sus habitaciones designadas y se cambiaron de ropa, por armaduras mas ligeras pero igualmente impresionantes…. Bulma tenia un peto con hombros plateado, con una camisa de cadenas oscura debajo, mientras que usaba una especie de pantalones de la misma tela de cadenas oscura con una falda sobrepuesta que llegaba hasta la mitad de la pierna, su cabello se lo sujeto en una cola de caballo con un adorno de metal en forma de águila plateada en la cabeza, mientras que Goku usaba lo mismo solamente que la falda era mas estilo de oriental un pliego enfrente y uno tras, en lugar de ser como la de Bulma de plieguitos en forma de faldas de colegiala…… era igualmente plateada….

"tengo hambre?" "yo también" dijo Bulma, así salieron se encontraron con el príncipe y se fueron a buscar donde comer… encontraron un buen lugar… para su gusto… entraron al lugar y comieron de todo… claro que tuvieron que deshacerse de alguna clientela pero el dueño no estuvo enojado… estaba feliz por que de ante mano ellos ya habían pagado por la comida y un extra por cualquier destrozo que pudieran causar… el príncipe junto con algunos de sus guardias estaban fascinados por las historias de aventuras de Bulma y Goku… el ambiente se mejoro y contrataron a algunos músicos y Goku empezó a tocar una especie de guitarra y Bulma empezó a bailar sobre la barra del bar… todos aplaudiéndole… en eso el escuadrón Sayan entro y vegeta se paralizo al ver a la fémina bailando sobre la barra, cantando una canción… todos estaban demasiados centrados en la imagen de la mujer-diosa frente a ellos como para notar la presencia de los Sayan en una mesa al otro lado de donde ellos estaban… vegeta no podía apartar los ojos de la mujer… su cabello exótico, su femenina figura, su piel tan pálida como la nieve, y unos labios rojizos como los de una rosa, y sus ojos de un color igual de hermoso que su cabello… y sobre todo… su cola de igual coloración moviéndose al compás de la música…

Su trance fue roto cuando un grupo de musculosos y mal vistos sujetos entraron haciendo un escándalo, "TABERNERO QUEREMOS LO MEJOR DE LA CASA" dijeron tomando asiento cerca de la mesa de la pareja Sayan y el príncipe… a Bulma y a Goku no les importo la ruda intrusión del sujeto ellos siguieron en su pequeño mundo feliz, Goku tocando para Bulma y Bulma bailando para el… fue cuando el jefe de los bravucones diviso a Bulma… este empezó a babear, como perro frente a un pedazo de la mejor carne… "pero miren que bombón esta aquí" dijo el jefe…

Este se acerco y se paro frente a Bulma la sujeto de una pierna "ven acá mujer y muéstrame lo que puedes hacer" ella le sonrío sexymente, "te lo mostrare si me sueltas" el la soltó y ella sonrío dulcemente antes de patearle la quijada con una fuerza descomunal que mando al sujeto volando por el techo atravesándolo, dejando un gran agujero… todos se quedaron boca abiertos.. Goku siguió tocando y Bulma continúo danzando… el príncipe y los guardias empezaron a aplaudirle, a lo que Bulma contesto aumentando el ritmo de sus movimientos… mientras que el grupo de 5 sayan solo se quedaron allí perplejos…

Los sujetos que acompañaban al atrevido sujeto se marcharon disimuladamente, era obvio que si una patada sin energía de ella había hecho a su líder volar… una con intenciones los mataría… así llego la comida por fin y todos comieron gustosamente… el príncipe invito a los sayajin a su mesa y ellos aceptaron colocarse en la de alado… el príncipe sabia del apetito voraz de un Sayan pero nunca lo había presenciado… los únicos que comían con propiedad eran vegeta y Bulma, pero eso no quitaba el hecho que comían demasiado… Bulma termino su bocado y gruño peligrosamente, y volteo a ver a uno de los guardias que tenia la intención de tocarle la cola "atrévete a poner tus dedos sobre ella y daré tus restos a los cuervos" dijo ella mientras seguía comiendo, goku solo dio un Gump y siguieron comiendo mientras eran observados perplejamente por los presentes…

La cena termino y volvieron al castillo… era ya media noche cuando el joven guerrero vegeta no podía conciliar el sueño la imagen de la chica lo casaba invadiendo sus mas profundos pensamientos… decidió salir a caminar por los pasillos del palacio… empezó a caminar sin rumbo cuando escucho una voz angelical, miro por la ventana y vio que en el techo de una de las torres del castillo estaba la chica y el joven que la acompañaba ambos recitando un cántico mirando a la luna, sus colas moviéndose al ritmo de su vos entrelazándose una con la otra mientras el colocaba su cabeza en el regazo de la chica y ella le acariciaba la melena negra como el plumaje de un cuervo…

El se tallo los ojos para tratar de alejar el sueño y cuando miro de nuevo ellos ya no estaban… el decidió regresar a su habitaron cuando escucho una voz "se paciente mi amor, pronto nos iremos, solo debes ser paciente" "lo se pero el camino nos llama, no puedo evitarlo" "si mi corazón me pide que volvamos al camino pero debemos ser pacientes, tres días mas mi amor solo 3 días mas" "lo se, y se que si salimos a cabalgar no podremos dar vuelta atrás" "calma mi amor pronto terminaremos nuestro negocio y nos iremos" dijo la chica acariciándole su pecho expuesto, (el traía unos pantalones de manta y una camisola color negra, ella unos pantalones blancos con un TOP azul) "ven deja que los latidos de mi corazón te ayuden a dormir en nuestro lecho" dijo ella jalándolo a su habitación… vegeta no pudo mas que sentir un nudo enorme en la garganta…

**O0o0o0o0o0o0 en el presente…………………..**

El guerrero conocido como vegeta reunía sus hombre y los llevaba a la batalla pues habían sido contratados por un rico comerciante para deshacerse de unos maleantes que mataban a sus hombres y que habían amenazado con venir y recobrar algo que según ellos les pertenecía… a vegeta no le importo mucho eso, a el solo le importaba mantenerse fuerte con el furor del combate y ganar algo de dinero para seguir subsistiendo, un sayan es un peleador y un guerrero honorable, pero los tiempos han cambiando y el tenia que luchar continuamente para mantener a sus guerreros en línea… en esta ocasión solo decidió ir el y llevar 15 de sus hombres de los cuales 4 eran sayans….

La casa del comerciante se encontraba a las fueras de la ciudad, ellos exploraron el pueblo y este era una miseria, total pobreza y abandono, se olía la peste de la inmundicia y la muerte, el miedo se veía en los ojos de todos y la desconfianza… algo bastante común de donde el venia… del caído imperio de vegetasei del norte, todo gracias al tirano lord freezer…. El volvió a la mansión acompañado por sus segundos al mando nappa, raditz y brolly… solo estos tres compartían la ideología tradicionalista del honor de los sayan y contenían a los demás guerreros.. Era difícil oponerse a los 4 ya que eran los mas fuertes del grupo…

Se reunieron a compartir la mesa del acaudalado hombre al cual vegeta encontraba totalmente repugnante, era un hombre gordo y de aspecto y vestimenta árabe, con muchas joyas y a su alrededor se encontraban muchas mujeres bellas y jóvenes… esclavas que reflejaban en su mirar la tristeza de su alma… fue entonces que cuando el cerdo repugnante se estaba tomando un trago de vino lo escupió del sobresalto al entrar a la habitación un hombre con ropas rotas y de cara totalmente aterrorizada…"tokau ayúdame ellos vinieron a verme y vendrán por ti también… no descansaran hasta que les devuelvas lo que es suyo… tokau hazme cazo toma lo que puedas y abandona estas tierras" dijo el hombre antes de desmayarse… "bokura, que demonios paso contigo" en eso entro otro sujeto igualmente andrajoso pero las ropas de ambos mostraban que eran de finas telas "tomako que les paso" "esos sujetos vinieron a vernos hace tres días y dijeron que nosotros solo somos los primeros que tu eras el siguiente tokau" dijo cayendo de rodillas "no te preocupes esos sujetos no nos harán nada pasa la noche aquí tu y bokura, estamos totalmente a salvo de esos rufianes, el maestro vegeta y sus hombres se encargaran de ellos, son sayan puros ningún guerrero puede con ellos" "pero estos son demonios, usan magia y parecen gente tokau hazme caso" "basta de tonterías… ustedes lleven a mis amigos a una de las habitaciones y denles ropa y comida de inmediato" dijo a las mujeres…

El príncipe vegeta soltó una sonrisa de diversión, y se alejo del lugar, ya entrada la noche nappa se acerco a el "parece que algo le hace feliz, su majestad" dijo el sonriéndole pero con una mirada curiosa "calla idiota alguien puede escucharte…" dijo ojeando a su alrededor… vegeta era el príncipe de la antigua nación libre de los sayajin que venían del otro lado del mar… su tierra fue invadida y conquistada por un monstruo llamado FREEZER… su reino quedo destruido y de la gloria de su gente solo quedaban algunos puñados que escaparon hacia esta región… con la esperanza de olvidar el pasado… pero la pesadilla volvía a empezar pues ese monstruo había decidido conquistar también esta región…. Sus pensamientos del príncipe tomaron momentáneamente un momento oscuro pero fueron remplazados por unos mas divertidos "pero si tienes razón… eso de demonios me pareció familiar, eso es todo, al parecer estos sujetos parece que serán un buen entretenimiento" dijo el… recordando algo del pasado acariciando la pequeña cicatriz que tenia en su hombro…

_-----------------Una estocada veloz y un flash del reflejo de las espadas se vieron… el joven vegeta vio su brazo y este en el hombro empezó a sangrar "eres un demonio" "viniendo de ti lo tomare como un halago" y tan rápido como apareció desapareció como si fuese un espejismo…------------------------_

Fue entonces que un grito aterrador lo hizo despertar de sus recuerdos y se fueron corriendo a las habitaciones… en las habitaciones de los huéspedes encontraron a los sujetos que habían llegado yaciendo en el piso… sin un gramo de vida en sus cuerpos… entonces corrieron a la habitación del comerciante solo encontraron los grilletes de las mujeres en el piso, fue cuando uno de sus hombre le hablo a vegeta y lo hizo mirar hacia fuera, las mujeres se estaban escapando en las carretas y caballos del establo junto con otros sirvientes, todos felices llevándose consigo varios tesoros…

Fue cuando escucho el grito del hombre y mientras corría hacia el lugar encontró los cuerpos de varios guardias y encontró los cuerpos de sus hombres, le hubiera hecho enojar mas si hubiesen sido alguno de los sayans… entonces entro al cuarto y vio como estos estaban siendo aporreados por un sujeto de armadura dorada mientras que el hombre que los contrato estaba suspendido en el aire siendo sujetado del cuello por un familiar y angelical demonio… "parece que el destino nos topa de nuevo" dijo el guerrero con armadura plateada, "tu" dijo el príncipe… , nappa se arrojo a el guerrero dorado que esquivaba el ataque mientras que vegeta se lanzaba sobre la mujer esta al esquivar el golpe suelta al gordinflón que huye por una puerta secreta "vuelve aquí gordinflón tu vida es MIA" dijo ella dirigiéndose al lugar por donde en escapo pero vegeta se interpuso "se ve que tu no aprendes no es cierto?" dijo ella sacando su espada "no te será tan fácil esta vez" dijo el sonriéndole y mientras se peleaban a aspadazos ella en un forcejeo le dijo "esto trae recuerdos" "si pero no terminara de la misma manera" y a su mente volvieron los recuerdos de hacia unos meses…

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-/////////////////////////////////

Elenahedgehog: siguiente chapter… el caos de un baile…. Ustedes saben que del odio nace el amor y que existe el amor papache o no?...


	4. El caos de un baile

_Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen… _(Si son fan de berserk no tendrán problema en idealizar los lugares de la batalla, no soy dueña de berserk tampoco así que comprendan…)////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**EL CAOS DE UN BAILE**

_Hace algunos meses… en el reino de HOLLAGORD, en el castillo…_

Por fin había llegado el día del baile y el escuadrón sayan estaba listo para asistir, los nuevos reclutas eran los mas entusiasmados por la fiesta, que se daría en el atrio ya que no tenían la intención de ir al baile oficial, además de que solo asistirían los elite del grupo, ósea vegeta y 5 sayans mas (nappa, brolly y otros 3 que nombrare mas adelante ya que ocuparan un puesto importante por corto tiempo en mi historia)… Los sayan entraron vistiendo una armadura tradicional de su tierra, la cual era bastante impresionante… fue entonces que ya en el baile ellos llamaron grandemente la atención, sobre todo con las chicas… a vegeta no le importo mucho, las féminas comunes no le llamaban la atención… la verdad es que aun siendo un sayan maduro y experimentado en batalla no lo era de la misma manera en el arte del amor… suprimía sus urgencias con batallas… fue entonces que se escucho un gran silencio seguido de un sin numero de murmullos y susurros… entrando por la puerta principal se encontraban los 2 llamados hermanos dragón, ambos usando unos trajes color verde, cuyo material simulaba la piel de un dragón…

(_el atuendo de goku se parecía en diseño a un traje de combate de ranma, el de ranma ½ __{no soy dueño de la serie ni de nada relacionado}__ solo que las hombreras simulaban hocico de dragones y tenían en las hombreras, cuello, y mangas adornos de mechones de cabello de dragón, color aqua como el color de cabello de bulma, su traje era de manga larga, en la cintura había una faja color aqua y su cola café resaltaba en medio de ella, sus zapatos eran negros y traía una especie de semi guantes con una joya, de color rojo __{como el de las guerreras mágicas en sus muñecas, ese guante de donde sacaban sus armas…tampoco soy dueña de esa serie ni de nada parecido o relacionado}__. El vestido de bulma era de diseño de los trajes tradicionales chinos con una abertura en la pierna y la espalda expuesta, donde todos se fijaron que tenia un tatuaje que simulaba ala silueta de un dragón azul con las alas extendidas, en su cintura tenia su cola azul en forma de cinto, en las manos similares guantes a goku solo que la joya era color plateada y traía un abanico cuyo contorno simulaba un mechón de cabellos de dragón de color similar al suyo)_

Vegeta al igual que todos los varones e incluyendo las mujeres… estaban perdidos en la pareja… el rey al darse cuenta del silencio comenzó la ceremonia, "este baile no solo es para celebrar la historia contra el ejercito invasor, sino para darles las gracias a los dioses por dejarnos vivir otro día mas y sobre todo por brindarnos a tan buenos guerreros de nuestro lado… es por eso que agradecemos de manera especial al escuadrón sayan liderado por su capitán lord Vegeta y también agradecemos la presencia de los maestros Dragón que sin ayuda de estos valerosos guerreros no podríamos estar hoy aquí… salud" "SALUD" dijeron todos en brindis… y así dio por comienzo al baile, y cuando la orquesta comenzó a tocar varias parejas se empezaron a formar para bailar, goku inmediatamente jalo a bulma a la pista y juntos bailaron la primera pieza, los ojos se perdieron en la pareja que bailaba en el centro de la pista, nadie lo noto pero las luces de las velas empezaron a brillar mas de lo acostumbrado haciendo las escamas de sus trajes brillar… ..

lucían magistralmente magníficos… Fue entonces que al terminar la pieza de música, ambos se dirigieron a la mesa del banquete a tomar un poco de vino, ambos con sus copas salieron un momento de la sala a uno de los balcones, momentos mas tarde ellos volvieron y fue cuando el príncipe aprovecho que el llamado goku se encontraba comiendo para invitar a la mujer bulma a bailar, la gente hizo comentarios de lo bien que se veían juntos y que ella seria una magnifica esposa para el príncipe… vegeta solo vio que la música cambiaba a un ritmo lento para bailarlo mas justo y ella le susurro unas palabras al oído lo cual hizo que el se retirara y la mirar con algo de shock mientras se veía que estaban conversando y en los ojos de el se marcaba la decepción… que era lo que estarían hablando se pregunto vegeta…

Entonces vegeta salio un momento al balcón donde los hermanos se supone habían salido momentos antes y el miro las copas de ellos rotas en el piso, fue cuando percibió una presencia y al mirar a su alrededor miro como 2 siluetas se movían sobre los tejado dirigiéndose a la torre donde principal… vegeta entro rápidamente y se dirigió a donde estaban sus hombres, los reunió y estos salieron, vegeta se dirigió al rey y le susurro lo que había visto, el rey les autorizo ir, también iba a avisar a la pareja pero el príncipe estaba demasiado concentrado en bailar con la hermosa mujer que tenia en sus brazos y el otro joven se veía igualmente ocupado con las mujeres a su alrededor, por lo cual le dijo que si necesitaban ayuda usaran a los guardias y en dado caso de que fuese grave los llamara… vegeta no estuvo muy feliz con esto pero de igual manera salio, y se percato que la mujer lo veía ignorando al príncipe que la llamaba, vegeta le dio una sonrisa malévola y salio, ella se la devolvió con un guiño, antes de volver a concentrarse en el príncipe y en el baile…

Vegeta y sus hombres corrieron y se encontraron con un gran numero de guardias heridos e inconcientes en el piso, todos parecen haber sido derribados de un solo golpe y al ver sus ropas se podía decir bien que eran de un solo golpe por algo bastante filoso… afortunadamente para los guardias la herida no fue profunda parecía ser mas con la intención de noquearlos que matarlos, al parecer fue un golpe de impacto para noquearlos… corrieron a la fuente de unos gritos y miraron como 2 criaturas negras absorbían unos rojos luminosos que se encontraban en un cofre… mientras uno devoraba los rollos otro se comía algunas armas "que rayos son" dijo nappa, las criaturas al verse descubiertas corrieron directo a ellos empujándolos fuera del camino, vegeta junto con nappa y brolly salieron por un camino, mientras que los otros 3 guerreros sayan los seguían, el plan era acorralarlos en la intersección mas próxima, ellos escucharon el grito de sus hombre y los encontraron noqueados en el piso, vegeta saco su espada y la criatura de menor tamaño transformo su mano en una especie de lanza y así vegeta se le lanzo encima y esta directo a el…

una estocada veloz y un flash del reflejo de las espadas se vieron… el joven vegeta vio su brazo y este en el hombro empezó a sangrar "eres un demonio" dijo el entonces vio que en la punta de su espada colgaba un pedazo de piel negra, y vio como parte del rostro de la criatura era descubierto, y unos mechones de cabello salían de debajo de lo que parecía ser una especie de disfraz… el cabello brillaba en un matiz lavanda por la luz de la luna, pero ese mirar, ese ojo que salía a relucir de debajo de lo rasgado de la especie de mascara, el ya había visto ese mirar y esos ojos… "viniendo de ti lo tomare como un halago" dijo desapareciendo en las sombras con su compañero y mientras entraba en la oscuridad el cabello de lavanda cambio a un tono casi verdoso… y tan rápido como apareció desapareció como si fuese un espejismo…

"ven nappa" dijo y corrieron al baile, de un golpe abrieron las puertas y ahí estaba bulma bailando todavía con el príncipe y goku aun comiendo en la mesa de los bocadillos… los vio ahí "vegeta sama ellos están aquí" "acaso serán ilusiones" susurro vegeta" "que esta pasando vegetas sama?" dijo el príncipe acercándose a ellos mientras que bulma se quedaba en el punto donde el la había soltado, "puede que sean ilusiones o marionetas" dijo nappa y se acerco a bulma "veamos que tan real eres" dijo el "que?" dijo ella y Nappa le jalo la cola, bulma soltó un grito de susto y de humillación, el tocar la cola de una sayan es como tocarle el trasero o los pechos… pago muy caro su atrevimiento, "TONDERU" esta le lanzo una esfera de electricidad que casi lo frió vivo… si hubiera sido humano el hubiera muerto… "PERVERTIDO DESCARADO" dijo goku que corrió a abrazar a bulma "QUE DEMONIOS CREIA ESE IDIOTA AL TOCARLE LA COLA " dijo goku muy enfadado a vegeta… vegeta se le acerco a goku, "han estado ustedes aquí todo el tiempo?" "de que me hablas? claro que si" de pronto entro corriendo brolly diciendo que las sombras se fueron al calabozo…

Vegeta los vio fijamente "que sombras…?" dijo goku "esta pasando algo y no nos dijeron?" dijo bulma furiosa al rey, y bulma junto con goku y los guardias del baile salieron corriendo al calabozo… allí encontraron a un monstruo negro de 2 cabezas que al parecer acababa de matar a todos los prisioneros y en sus fauces estaba la cabeza de dodoria… vegeta saco su espada y trato de golpearlo pero la espada se rompió "las espadas no le harán nada eso es magia negra" dijo bulma "listo goku" "listo" entonces bulma le lanzo una esfera de energía azul, "lighting" "flames" y estos ataque solo lo hicieron retroceder unos pasos, el animal era bastante poderoso, "es mas fuerte de lo que pensé, goku debemos sacarlo del palacio, si hacemos un ataque fuerte aquí causaremos mucho daño" "y como sugieres sacarlo" dijo vegeta "con carnada" dijo ella, vegeta la vio "de acuerdo" todos guardaron sus armas y salieron corriendo en dirección al patio mas cercano, la bestia al verlos desprotegidos salio tras ellos, bulma y goku cortaron camino por unas ventanas y cuando vegeta salio corriendo con los demás por las puertas goku y bulma ya tenían una enorme esfera de energía esperando a la bestia "ENDIMION" dijeron y una enorme esfera blanca fulmino a la bestia…

Lo único que quedo en el piso fue una serpiente y un chacal "que demonios es esto?" dijo brolly "es la bestia" dijo goku "estos animales?" dijo el príncipe "esta criatura fue conjurada con magia negra usando un pentagrama de intercambio, estos animales debieron ser la ofrenda a la oscuridad para tomar forma en el mundo mortal" dijo ella seriamente… vegeta y los demás la miraron concienzudamente "al parecer vinieron a deshacerse de una plaga en nombre de su amo" dijo goku mirando en el cuerpo del chacal una carta del tarot con el emblema de freezer… los guerreros decidieron retirarse a sus habitaciones… bulma quien estaba siendo despedida por el príncipe ojeaba a vegeta que la miraba con algo de enojo y un ceño fruncido, ella le dio un beso en la mejilla al príncipe y lo despidió… goku le gruño a bulma "celoso" dijo ella sonriéndole, entonces ambos caminaron frente a los sayan dirigiéndose a sus cuartos "no estuvieron anda mal… en especial tu lindo" dijo bulma dándole un beso rápido en la mejilla a vegeta… este se quedo en shock… mientras bulma era jalada por goku de la mano hacia su cuarto…

Al DIA siguiente los guardias del castillo revisaron de pies a cabeza todo el lugar pero no se pudo encontrar ninguno de los pergaminos ni las armas confiscadas del ejercito del general dodoria… vegeta veía con asombro y algo de enojo como los guerreros del dragón salían libremente por la puerta de enfrente, vegeta sabia que aquella sombra con la que peleo la noche anterior debía ser ella… pero como podría ser?... bulma al sentirse observaba miro a la ventana donde vegeta la miraba, ella solo le guiño un ojo y se marcho junto con su acompañante…no sin antes darle un gran besote en la boca al príncipe… vegeta abrió de par en par los ojos y de su enojo rompió parte del marco de la ventana… mas bien lo arranco… "adiós príncipe, y que la suerte este con su reino" dijo ella subiendo a su caballo "quédate" dijo el mirándola con ojos de enamorado "no se puede retener al viento en un solo lugar este debe ser libre" dijo ella y así partió a todo galope con su compañero… vegeta la miro irse lado a lado con su compañero, rumbo al horizonte perdiéndose entre las colinas a la distancia…

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00 **de vuelta al tiempo real…..**

Vegeta y bulma estaban en un duelo intenso de espadas, fue cuando de una patada ella alejo a vegeta de sobre ella, "goku no dejes que se valla" "NO LO HARA" dijo empujando a nappa de encima de el y corriendo a estrellarse justo en la pared por donde el hombre había escapado, cuando el polvo se disipo se pudo ver un pasadizo secreto, goku corrió a la abertura cuando brolly se le lanzo pero bulma se puso entre ellos protegiendo a goku del ataque "ADELANTE YO TE CUBRO" el solo asintió y salio corriendo por el pasadizo "no te iras" dijo vegeta pero bulma que corría detrás de goku se detuvo y les arrojo una esfera de electricidad que si noqueo a uno de los hombres de vegeta… "bulma" dijo goku volteando al sentir que ella no lo seguía.

"vete" "pero?" "hazlo" dijo ella envistiendo a vegeta "no se saldrán con la suya" dijo nappa atacando a bulma con un hacha "si lo haremos" dijo ella sonriendo mientras se limpiaba la cortaba de la mejilla que el ataque le provoco… la batalla seguía bulma conteniéndolos lo mejor que podía, fue entonces que divisaron a goku peleando con una bestia, mientras detrás del animal el obeso mercader tenia una especie de cañón apuntándolo hacia el, "no lo dejes disparar, usa tu merasoma (ataque flama explosiva)" "pero dañaría el cañón" ella se quedo pensativa…lo mejor que pudo esquivando los ataques de vegeta…

"GOKU DESTRUYELO SI ES NECESARIO, CUALQUIER COSA ES MEJOR A QUE CAIGA EN LAS MANOS DE FREEZER" dijo ella mientras forcejeaba con vegeta impidiéndoles el paso por el pasadizo "COMO ORDENES" vegeta los miro perplejos y al cabo de unos segundos los sayan reaccionaron "FREEZER?" gritaron los sayan… entonces una bola de energía vino en su dirección y bulma se lanzo sobre vegeta "CUIDADO" ella logro salvar a vegeta mas no así el brazo izquierdo de nappa que fue desintegrado al contacto con la esfera de energía, de igual forma quedo el animal con el que peleaba goku y uno de los camaradas de vegeta… del pobre solo quedaron sus cenizas… "corran" dijo bulma corriendo fuera del túnel dejando a su compañero, "corran a menos que quieran morir incinerados" dijo ella ya estando cerca de la salida… fue entonces que vegeta vio al llamado goku guardando su espada y recitando un conjuro "mera mérame no Osma, mera meri no asma, MERASONA, ataque flama explosiva" vegeta y los demás afortunadamente al oír lo conjurar salieron corriendo cuando se percataron que su cuerpo se empezó a incendiar y el fuego se concentraba en una especie de esfera que se estaba formando en su mano….

Afortunadamente lograron escapar… cuando abrieron los ojos miraron que salía luz por el túnel al fijarse vieron que todo a partir de la entrada de este estaba destruido, no había nada en la extensión a un kilómetro cuadrado, Solo elementos en llamas… trataron de buscar a los hermanos y vieron como a lo lejos ambos se encontraban uno frente al otro "lo siento mi ángel, se lo mucho que te esforzaste por crearlo" "lo que reconforta a mi corazón es que mi invento no cayera en manos de freezer" una lagrima callo de sus bellos ojos azul aqua… "ese no era su propósito goku… no es justo" dijo abrasándolo sollozando "lo se mi amor, lo se, solo yo se que tu lo hiciste con buenas intenciones, pero siempre habrá gente pérfida que busque volver lo bueno en malo" dijo el y silbando a los 4 vientos, se pudo ver como un caballo corría en su dirección a manera de respuesta "vamonos" dijo el montándola y luego subiendo el y así partieron dejando detrás un rastro de destrucción y a 4 sayans perplejos y algo mal heridos…

Mientras a la distancia los 2 guerreros se dirigían al oeste "mi dulce hermanita a donde debemos dirigirnos?" "sigamos al oeste, creo que mi encargo en la región de chitenko debe ya de estar, visitemos a la anciana URANAY BABA" dijo ella sonriéndole "esta bien" y así aceleran el paso del corcel… perdiéndose en el horizonte bajo el manto oscuro de una noche sin luna…

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-/////////////////////////////////

Elenahedgehog: siguiente chapter… VACACIONES INTERRUMPIDAS… si tienen sugerencias en las peleas por favor envíenmelas en un reviw o a mi e-mail…

AVISO ESPECIAL: DEBIDO A QUE MI COMPUDADORA SUFRIO UNA HABERIA ME VERE EN LA PENOSA NECESIDAD DE POSPONER POR UN TIEMPO DE ACTUALIZAR MIS FANFICS… NO SE PREOCUPEN NO PIENSO DEJAR A MIS FANFICS SIN TERMINAR, SOLO QUE TARDARE AN MAS DE LO QUE HE TARDADO EN ACTUALIZARLOS… YA QUE ESTOY APENAS JUNTANDO EL DINERO PARA LAS REPARACIONES DE MI COMPUTADORA…. APRECIO SU PASCIENCIA….


	5. Vacaciones interrumpidas

_Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen… _(Si son fan de berserk no tendrán problema en idealizar los lugares de la batalla, no soy dueña de berserk tampoco así que comprendan…)////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**VACACIONES INTERRUMPIDAS**

En una aldea en la región de Chitenko se podía escuchar una gran algarabía dentro de una taberna, de pronto varios sujetos salieron volando por la puerta principal cayendo en medio del camino, "Y NO VUELVAN POR AQUÍ" dijo una familiar voz femenina… "mi ángel deberías ser mas tolerante, a este paso te desharás de toda la clientela del lugar" "le estamos pagando muy buen dinero por la estadía, que mas da" dijo ella volviéndose a sentar alado de su compañero, el la atrajo hacia el en un amoroso abrazo de oso, "era justo lo que necesitábamos un buen baño después de viajar tanto" dijo ojeando los baños termales frente al bar.

"tienes razón, hemos estado en tantas contiendas y peleas últimamente" "sabes que creo bulma?" "que?" "que necesitamos vacaciones" "que maravillosa idea amor, después de visitar a la anciana Urania baba tengamos un break de tantas palizas, pero antes visitemos al anciano roshi, debo recoger una cosa muy importante" "esta bien, imagínatelo mi ángel, tu y yo solos los dos sin nadie que nos moleste" ambos pusieron ojos soñadores, "listo para irte mi amado hermanito" dijo ella caminando a su habitación "justo detrás de ti mi amada hermanita" ambos se fueron a dormir y esa mañana partieron a las montañas…

En otro lugar o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Un grupo de guerreros acampaban a las afueras del territorio de chitenko, de pronto un guerrero salio de una de las carpas y todos se quedaron callados "iremos a la aldea mas cercana por provisiones y para investigar algún trabajo, nappa estará a cargo" y así el partió con su escolta "nappa asegúrate que ese idiota de donguri no cause líos de nuevo, se fue de patrullaje con su banda de desaliñados, si no vuelven en tres días manda a raditz por el" "lo haré mi señor" y así se fue alejando en el horizonte.

En el bosque de kokori o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Unos hombres a caballo recorrían el bosque causando terror a quien se atrevía a cruzar por su camino… asaltando a quienes atravesaran e incluso eliminando viajeros… _

En otra parte del bosque se veía a una familiar pareja caminar por un sendero de apariencia siniestra "debimos traer a atalante y a calaine" dijo el joven molesto de haber tenido que dejar a sus caballos en una granja cercana para poder entrar al bosque… "sabes que hay demasiadas bestias aquí y los tendríamos que dejar solos cuando entráramos al dominio del anciano roshi, por lo menos ahí estarán comiendo y descansando felices…" entonces continuaron por una larga arboleda que parecía solo llevarlos en un sentido como si los guiara a una trampa, hasta detenerse frente a un viejo árbol, "openei de portum" dijo la chica y una puerta se empezó a abrir en el árbol.

Entraron por un largo túnel hasta llegar a una especie de casa en la copa del árbol, ahí vieron una cabañita con un anciano sentado frente a la puerta en una poltrona, con una especie de dragón-gato de color azul sentado en sus piernas, a goku se le iluminaron los ojos "es un DRAGCAT" dijo corriendo para verlo mejor, en anciano rió mientras el joven sostenía al animal y lo acariciaba "veo que tu hermano aun sigue con su pasión por las bestias" "así es, el maestro lo contagio de su propio gusto" entonces la chica se le acerco y le susurro al oído "tienes lo que te encargue hace dos años?" el anciano rió "fue difícil pero lo logre" "en serio, enserio lo tienes?" "si mi niña, fue difícil pero por ustedes mis niños hago lo que sea" dijo sonriendo y la chica lo abraza… "goku-sama tengo algunas nuevas mascotas en aquel cobertizo por que no vas a verlas" "SIIIII" y salio corriendo con el gato en su cabeza… o dragón?... "venga conmigo ahora que estará distraído" dijo y se fueron a la casa…

Ya adentro se podían apreciar varias jaulas, redes y demás elementos (se parecía a la casa de jagrid de harry potter ° no soy dueña de harry ni de ninguno de sus personajes °) para el cuidado de animales, "ahora se por que eres su hermano menor…" dijo sonriendo "ven acá niña mira acá lo tengo" ella se acerco atrás de algunos anaqueles y el saco un bulto envuelto en pieles, lo desato y se lo mostró a la chica… "Esto es mas de lo que esperaba, pero como lo hiciste?" "estuve tentado a conservarlo pero se que ustedes lo merecen mas, toma y cuida bien de el" dijo entregándole el paquete, "no se como pagártelo" "solo regresen a visitarme, ustedes y esa gruñona son toda la familia que me queda, claro además de mis mascotas" "gracias abuelito roshi" dijo abrazándolo "de nada azura" entonces oculto el paquete en sus alforjas personales… decidieron quedarse algunos días… tres días pasaron el joven guerrero goku estaba demasiado entretenido con los animales del anciano que casi no se da cuenta de una extraña fila de humo a lo lejos, entonces se escucha el grito del anciano "malditos miserables, el jamás daño a nadie no se lo merecía" dijo abrasando el cuerpo de una especie de oso-león-ave de color naranja con negro y plumas blancas.

"que paso abuelito?" dijo bulma "el velador del bosque me lo trajo ase unos instantes, yo crié a este animalito como si fuera mi hijo, lo enseñe a alejarse de la gente y a no meterse con los viajeros, pero esos malditos viajeros que han estado rondando el bosque lo han matado, este es el quinto de mis niños que matan" "te han matado mas?" dijo goku alarmado "ese lindo cangufante canguro-elefante que tanto gustaba de ti, ese también termino en sus manos, y esos malditos ni siquiera se los comen solo los matan y a veces les quitan la piel dejando su carne para pudrirse en el suelo" dijo mientras abrasaba el cuerpo inerte de su mascota… "desde cuando pasa esto?" "hace un mes que llegaron, primero solo robaban en el bosque, luego se extendieron a las granjas vecinas" "GRANJAS?" dijeron, "ATALANTE Y CALAINE" dijeron alarmados, entonces goku recordó, "humo" dijo apuntando en dirección a la columna "eso esta en dirección…" dijo el anciano "debemos irnos" dijo bulma "váyanse en mi mascota el los llevara al lugar mas rápido "PICCO" y apareció bajando desde la copa del árbol un hipogrifo "gracias" y así partieron…

Cuando llegaron a la granja esta estaba quemada y desde el granero se podía escuchar a los animales pedir auxilio, y la gente tratando de apagar el incendio, goku entro directamente al granero "esta loco lo morirá quemado" "su elemento protector es el fuego, este no lo dañara, bulma se puso frente al lugar "wateri, anastesiun, anacate, lluviun" dijo y tomando el agua del poso la empezó a manipular para que se elevara sobre el granero y cayera sobre este como lluvia. Goku empezó a sacar a los animales hasta que por fin salio cargando el cuerpo malherido del caballo de bulma… "donde esta el otro?" pregunto bulma "esos hombres se lo llevaron" dijo un anciano pastor "cuide de mi caballo, goku vamos a darle una paliza a esos idiotas" dijo bulma "por donde se fueron?" pregunto goku "hacia el acantilado" dijo una mujer y así partieron en la bestia halada…

En el acantilado los hombres estaban tratando de montar al animal pero al no dejarse lo golpeaban con varas y con látigos "es un animal idiota" dijo el que parecía el líder "ya me aburrí" dijo sacando su espada pero cuando la iba a usar en el animal se quedo quieto, miro hacia abajo y de su pecho se podía ver una flecha saliendo, "donguri…?" dijeron los hombres, y cuando voltearon vieron a la chica sobre la punta de una roca apuntándolos con su arco, pero entonces se irguió y sonrió "adiós" dijo y de la nada como un relámpago rojo salio el guerrero goku que se lanzo sobre todos, hasta que solo quedo el moribundo con la flecha en el piso que veía a sus hombres hechos pedazos en el piso "quien eres?" dijo el y lo miro "eres un sayan, somos de la misma clase y sangre" "yo soy sayan" dijo levantando su espada "tu eres un cadáver hablando" dijo cortándolo a la mitad de un tajo… (Si lo se, no sueno como goku pero un sayan enojado es un sayan enojado)

Entonces miro a su animal, todo malherido, todo cansado, el lo cargo y volvieron mas tarde a la granja, le dieron el botín que traían los asesinos al que parecía ser el jefe de la comarca que fue a brindar auxilio a los granjeros, claro después de quedarse con 2 cofres para ellos "que podríamos hacer para agradecerles" bulma y goku se miraron y contemplaron a algunos niños que mimaban a sus malheridas y cansadas monturas.

"dígame niños, les gustan?" "si son lindos y mansitos" dijeron acariciándolos, goku y bulma sonrieron "mi pequeña ella es calaine y desde ahora es tuya, solo si prometes cuidarla bien" la niña miro a la hermosa yegua blanca "SIIII" "mi joven guerrero, este el atalante, es tuyo si prometes cuidarlo" "SIII" dijo el niño abrasando al animal por el cuello "pero no pueden separarlos, ellos dos son compañero, deben prometerlo" dijo bulma "como yo y mi compañera" dijo goku abrasando a bulma "lo haremos" dijeron los niños "además cuando crezca de todos modos no vamos a casar" dijo el niño y la niña lo abrazo del brazo, todo sonrieron, bulma le quito su pendiente a la yegua que la miraba como diciendo no me dejes, lo mismo que goku al quitarle el suyo a su montura, "ahora tendrán una vida mas feliz" ellos soltaron un resoplido como si accedieran a su nueva vida… y así partieron al bosque para dejar a picco con el anciano y para recoger sus pertenencias…

Se quedaron 2 días mas y después partieron hacia la montaña del esqueleto donde vivía la bruja uranai baba, "oye goku creo que necesitamos un break, vallamos a la próxima aldea por provisiones y después tomémonos aunque sea un mes de asueto, la anciana puede esperar" "si además ahora ya no tenemos montura" dijo riendo "y llevar nuestras cosas será pesado, pon toda la comida junta, y los tesoros aparte" solo deja unas cuatro alforjas para cada uno y las maletas de mano, ya teniendo todas sus cosas divididas, ella se quito dos pendientes con dos cristales, arrojo uno de color azul a los tesoros y una de color verde a la comida y una color roja a sus cosas recabadas (subvenir y armas) estos fueron absorbidas por los pendientes y volvieron después flotando a la mano de bulma que se los coloco de nuevo en sus oídos, "ahora si será mas ligero" caminaron toda la noche y dormitaban en el día, era mas peligrosa la noche… llegaron a una pequeña aldea donde tuvieron que patearle el trasero a algunos sucios busca pleitos, se quedaron ahí por tres días, estar caminado casi dos semanas por tierra de nadie era cansado y mas si no ibas con montura… pensaron comprar caballos, pero al parecer alguien hacia poco los había comprado los pocos disponibles, así que se resignaron…

O0o0o0o0o0o hace 3 semanas

El escuadrón sayan partió a la aldea mas cercana rumbo al sur en busca de caballos, no eran de buen ver pero servirían como bestias de carga, entonces oyeron de unos hombres atacando la región cercana a la aldea kokori, vegeta frunció el ceño, ese debía ser el idiota de donguri, siempre gusto de asaltar, si no fuese sayan desde hacia mucho que lo hubiese matado, los sayan eran escasos, y difíciles de reemplazar si tu objetivo es encontrar algún día un lugar donde establecer una nueva nación para tu gente… mando a un halcón mensajero hacia el campamento para que mandaran a raditz por el idiota y que le diera una paliza mientras el continuo con su camino…

Pasaron los días y recibió respuesta, raditz había ido en su búsqueda y lo encontró junto con sus hombres en el acantilado cerca de bosque penumbra, todos habían sido eliminados, la gente del lugar, dijo que fue una pareja de jóvenes quienes los eliminaron y que el saldría en su búsqueda para darles una lección, por eliminar a un sayajin, pero que les perdonaría la vida si eran dignos guerreros... a vegeta le vino un palpitar acelerado, algo le decía que era mejor que raditz no fuera…

Tiempo actual presentao0o0o0 vegeta recibió un nuevo mensaje de nappa, el escuadrón de raditz había sido derrotado y raditz había sido enviado junto con algunos sobrevivientes atados en sus monturas de vuelta al campamento, el saldría para ver quienes demonios eran… vegeta al enterarse se apresuro sabia que algo pasaría y que tal vez al final se quedaría sin ningún hombre de su escuadrón….

**0o0o0o0o0o valle de emerlgrassu**

Una pareja caminaba tranquilamente por el camino, el joven cargando a la chica sobre su hombro "cariño debes estar cansado, bájame puedo caminar bien" "ni lo pienses, ese idiota que seguía al llamado planitz o algo así te lastimo tu delicada pierna, imbecil recibió su justo castigo, debí acabar con todos, pero solo venían a darnos una lección por el honor de su gente sin quitarnos la vida, eso fue algo considerado para gente como ellos" "lo se mi amor, fue muy lindo de ti perdonarles la vida, bueno casi a todos" dijo abrasándole la cabeza.

FLASH BACK: _una conocida pareja se encontraba jugando a corretearse por el prado de hierva alta,"no huyas de mi, amada mía te atrapare" decía un muy sonriente chico que trataba de buscar algún vestigio de su amada compañera su alrededor… por suerte para ella, su camuflaje natural que le brindaba su brillante y sedoso cabello verdoso, la camuflajehaba bien con el pasto húmedo que brillaba con el roció… ella felizmente se movía de un lugar a otro provocándolo con sus risitas de burla, "mi poderoso cazador no encuentra a su presa" decía ella, "ya veraz, pronto estarás en mis garras" decía el empezando a rastrear la zona predadoramente, "HUUMMMM SUENA BIEN" decía ella con la voz mas sexy y subyugante que podía emitir…_

_Fue entonces que el dejo de moverse y se paro en seco, miro a un lado y vio algo moverse entre la hierba, y pensó /no puede ser mi bulma, ella esta detrás de mi/ pero esa cola lo delataba, rápidamente se dio media vuelta y se retiro, debía encontrar a su ángel antes que quien fuera ese, lo hiciera antes… _

_Bulma por su parte estaba algo melosa, y cansada de huir, quería ser mimada y se quedo en un punto del pastizal, donde aplasto con su cuerpo el pasto a su alrededor creando un punto donde juguetear con goku… ella se quedo boca abajo cuando sintió una criatura grande, torpe y con colita, acercarse, ella empezó a retozar sexymente en el pasto con los ojos cerrados, haciendo sonidos de gatita, cuando el viento cambio de dirección y pudo apreciar el olor de quien… ESTABA POR SALTARLE ENCIMA…_

"_AAAAHH" dijo ella cuando miro a un varón sayan saltarle encima y este no era su goku… ella rodo aun lado y empezó acorrer sin importarle mas su juego, "GOKUUUUU" grito ella el sujeto salto y la tomo del tobillo, ella lo pateo pero el le torció su delicado pie, "AAAGHHH GOKUUUUU" dijo en dolor y en menos de dos segundos goku salio de entre la hierba tacleando a ese sujeto que se atrevió a dañar a su ángel entre golpes y forcejeos goku logro dejar fuera de combate al sujeto por unos segundos, en eso tomo a bulma y la trato de levantar, "bulma vamonos" "me duele… no puedo" en eso mas sujetos salieron y goku se puso a bulma detrás de el, "que aremos?"Dijo goku "pelear" dijo bulma y sus manos empezaron a brillar y las de goku también… la lucha fue grande pero en un punto ellos fueron sometidos "BASTA, SI SE RINDEN Y ACEPTAN SU CASTIGO TAL VEZ LOS DEJEMOS CON VIDA" dijo un sayan que apareció._

"_castigo por qué? jamás los habíamos visto" dijo bulma enojada "ustedes acabaron con nuestros camaradas, y por el honor sayajin una afrenta de sangre se paga con otra" "sus camaradas se metieron con nuestros amigos, nos robaron y por su causa perdimos nuestras monturas" dijo bulma enojada, en eso un sujeto empujo a bulma y ella se lastimo aun mas su pie al caer de mal forma "DIJE BASTA" dijo raditz golpeando al que la empujo "se ve que son fuertes es por eso que solo les daremos una leccion, y tal vez consideremos recomendarlos a nuestro señor" dijo sonriendo … pero mas sonriendole a bulma._

_En eso se vio la sonriza de bulma y la de goku "eres noble" dijo bulma "y es por eso que perdonaremos su vida, pero el dañar a mi angel es pena de muerte" dijo goku y ambos se levantaron y conjuraron un hechizo que los hizo volar, cuando se incorporaban fueron atacados por 2 sayan bastantes molestos… al final todos terminaron papaleados, dos sujetos muertos (el que le daño el pie a bulma y el que la empujo) todos atados a sus caballos "eres fuerte" le dijo bulma a raditz mientras goku le ponia una mordaza "y noble" le termino de decir bulma con un beso en la mejilla "pero el meterte con nosotros es inaceptable" le dijo goku golpeandolo y noqueándolo, "regresen por donde vinieron nobles bestias y devuelvan a estos guerreros con su amo" le dijo goku a los caballos y como si estos entendieran se marcharon…END FLASH_

caminaron tranquilamente cuando vieron a lo lejos un viejo bote en un seco lago, ellos se sonrieron pues al ver sobre una lomita se percataron que todo el tramo era zona de pasto alto y verde, el la puso sobre una roca en el camino, fue por el bote y tajo unos troncos, mientras la mujer dibujaba en un papiro un pentagrama de transformación (como el de full metal alchemist: no soy dueña de el ni de nada del anime) el coloco una gran manta en el bote, junto con una joya y un abanico de mano que bulma le dio y se alejo, ella hizo una especie de panfleto con el diagrama y mientras se lo arrojaba a la pila de objetos dijo "ELEMENTUM TRANSFORM COMBINEM" y todo se fusiono en una especie de velero nuevecito, con unas especies de alas con forma de abanico a los costados y la joya en la punta del navío.

Ellos se subieron, y la joya empezó a brillar y un viento suave soplo y el velero se movió velozmente por el pasto, fue bastante agradable, paraban debes en cuando para disfrutar del paisaje "bulma estas son nuestras vacaciones?" dijo goku, mientras descansaban en la orilla de un lago y el pescaba algo para comer "sabes que? Por que no, estas son nuestra vacaciones, quedémonos unos días aquí" y así fue se quedaron tres días para ser exacto pues al paso del tiempo el camino los llamaba de nuevo, además de que habían visto sombras moverse en las cercanías…

Esa mañana partieron temprano por lo cual cuando el medio día vino se encontraban dormitando la siesta, mas tarde llegaron a un lago donde decidieron quedarse por un tiempo, se quitaron sus ropas y se metieron a nadar, jugueteando como dos niños, salpicándose agua y nadando para atraparse, luego bulma salio corriendo con goku detrás de ella y de un esfuerzo este le brinca encima y ambos empiezan a forcejear hasta que goku se le pone encima, ellos se empiezan a mirar a los ojos y goku desciende lentamente hasta que la frente de ambos se toca "bulma tu eres mi corazón" dijo el ocultando su rostro en la hendidura de su cuello, y ella de un movimiento se le coloca encima y lo toma de los brazos poniéndose los sobre la cabeza, "por que tu siempre encima?" dijo el juguetonamente, ella le da un mordisquito en la nariz "por que de los 2…." Dice mientras lo suelta y coloca sus manos en su pecho expuesto (n.n solo trae boxers y bulma ropa intima se quitaron la ropa para meterse a bañar lo olvidaron n.n)

"yo soy la dominante" dice arañándole el pecho a lo que el saco un aullido de delirio y de… deseo? "si, mi ángel" solo dijo el jadeante… a lo lejos se escucho el sonido leve, "ven amor es hora de hacer de comer, tengo hambre" dijo ella quitándosele de encima "yo también no hemos comido nada desde la mañana" dijo tocándose el estomago "bulma córtate las uñas me dejaste marcado" dijo enseñándole los arañazos "se ven sexys" dijo ella sonriendo "yo te diré lo que es sexy" la tomo de la cintura y le empezó a dejar chupetones en el hombro "basta niño malo" dijo bulma y goku la suelta y ella juguetonamente le pega en el hombro "una chica agresiva… mmm me encanta" dice besándole la mejilla "bakka" dijo ella, eso era sayan y se volvió a escuchar un sonido leve a la distancia…

Al día siguiente mientras se asaba un enorme alce en una fogata … ella estaba vistiendo un vestido blanco ceremonial, (ese que es como una camisa desmangada sin cuello que muestra mucho el atributo, y la falda es como si fuera un tapa rabos pero mas grande, ósea que exhibía sus piernas totalmente) mientras que goku unos pantalones de manta blancos con una camisola blanca de manga hasta los codos…. goku tocaba una especie de laúd, y bulma tarareaba una canción

_En los pastos altos de la campiña como mar_

_Las tórtolas hacen su nidos cantan sus arrullos_

_Cantan los halcones los himnos al viento y a la vida_

_Y los cuervos a las penas del corazón y del alma_

_Corre ciervo libre y feliz por la campiña_

_Salta liebre alegre y juguetona por las colinas_

_Vuela alto en el cielo águila hasta tocar al sol_

_Canten en las noches grillos su coro a la luna_

_Luciérnagas brillen como estrellas en la tierra_

_El mundo florece y se marchita, vive y muere, _

_Todo en un ciclo sin fin hasta el fin de los días._

Entonces mientras ella bailaba al son de la canción el viento jugaba con su cabello, al terminar la canción el viento hizo volar los pétalos de las flores a su lado como si celebrara su canción… entonces bulma camino hasta su alforja y saco el paquete, "mi amor sabes que día es hoy?" goku la miro curioso "MMH creo que es viernes" "pero la fecha exacta?" dijo ella ocultando el paquete detrás de ella mientras se le acercaba "veamos cuando estuvimos con roshi fue finales de agosto, ya a pasado mas de un mes creo que estamos a…" "octubre?" "si, creo que si" "estamos a 12 de octubre mi amor" "doce de octubre, por que me suena" "será por que es el día de la celebración de tu encuentro" dijo ella riendo "eso quiere decir que es mi?" "FELIZ CUMPLE AÑOS MI AMADO HERMANITO" dijo dándole el paquete.

"por dios si que soy despistado, olvide mi propio cumpleaños, que es?" dice mirándolo "ábrelo" el lo desenvuelve y lo que saca es una especie de roca liza de forma ovalada de un color parecido a un lila con un toque mas de azul… el lo miro curioso, bulma se quería morir de la risa, al parecer no descifraba lo que era "bulma que es?" "que forma tiene?" "parece un…" entonces sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y sus manos empezaron a temblar "bulma es lo que creo que es" "tal vez" "bu..bul…bulma… es un… hhuue… huevo…" "así es mi amor" "es de grifo?" "no" "de dinosaurio?" "no" "de serpiente de montaña?" "no… dime que es lo que mas has deseado mi corazón" dijo ella abrasándolo, los ojos de goku parecían salirse "es un…." "así es mi amor, lo que siempre quisiste de pequeño, tu propio" "dragón" susurro goku, "y no es cualquier dragón, es un IMPERIUM, la especie mas extraña y fuerte" dijo ella "EN SERIOOOOO" dijo el, no se pudo contener y se puso a llorar, dejo al huevo en el piso y se le lanzo a bulma encima, "GRACIAS MI AMOR GRACIAS MI CORAZON" su cola se agitaba como la de un perrito contento mientras besaba y lamía todo el rostro de la sonriente chica…

Bulma se reia felizmente, "gracias mi corazon" "todo lo que sea para alegrar a mi amorcito, todo lo que tu corazon desee mi amor, todo te dare, sin importar cuanto me tarde todo te lo concedere" dijo bulma besandole el rostro para quitarle sus lagrimas de alegria "es lo mismo que siento yo mi angel" dijo el abrasandola… de pronto se escucho un estraño sonido… "parece que esta vez no tardaron mucho en encontrarnos, eso me impresiona" dijo goku "pero se estan haciendo descuidados, eso o estan impacientes, "partamos mañana en la tarde, al parecer ellos llegaron en la mañana" "como digas mi azura" "no te impacientes akai pronto podras jugar con ellos solo ten paciencia" "que es lo que quedran?" "no lo se mi akai no goku talvez quieren atacarnos como los demas bobos de la vez anterior" "talvez" "ya lo veremos , tal vez mañana" "buenas noches mi amor" "placidos sueños mi azura tenshi no bulma" y asi se fueronm a dormir en la barcasa, la cual pusieron en el medio del lago… Mientras unos ojos se posaban en la figura del artefacto queriendo salir y hacer notar su presencia…

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-/////////////////////////////////

Elenahedgehog: siguiente chapter… reclutamiento estilo sayan


	6. Reclutamiento estilo sayan

_Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen… _(Si son fan de berserk no tendrán problema en idealizar los lugares de la batalla, no soy dueña de berserk tampoco así que comprendan…)////////////////

**RECLUTAMIENTO ESTILO SAYAN**

_FLASH BASCK:::: de pronto se escucho un extraño sonido…- "parece que esta vez no tardaron mucho en encontrarnos, eso me impresiona"- dijo Goku - "pero se están haciendo descuidados, eso o están impacientes, -"partamos mañana en la tarde, al parecer ellos llegaron en la mañana"-- "como digas mi azura"-- "no te impacientes akai pronto podrás jugar con ellos solo ten paciencia"—_

"_¿que es lo que querrán?"-- "no lo se mi akai no Goku talvez quieren atacarnos como los demás bobos de la vez anterior"-le dijo Bulma - "talvez"-dijo Goku- "ya lo veremos, tal vez mañana"-dijo el- "buenas noches mi amor"-dijo ella- "placidos sueños mi azura tenshi no Bulma"- y así se fueron a dormir en la barcaza, la cual pusieron en el medio del lago… Mientras unos ojos se posaban en la figura del artefacto queriendo salir y hacer notar su presencia… END FLASH::::_

**Tiempo actual O=O=O=O=O=O**

Bulma y Goku estaban jugueteando por un bosquecillo cercano, Goku vistiendo un GI color azul claro con pantalones cafés, y Bulma un vestido ajustado de color verde, estaban jugando a las traes y cuando uno atrapaba al otro lo besaba en la mejilla… tan concentrados estaban en su juego que no se dieron cuenta que un par de ojos los observaban, con una mirada e intensidad tan llena de deseo y fuerza, que podría derretir el acero mas fuerte…

Después de jugar un poco, armaron su campamento y se dispusieron a entrenar… ambos se pusieron unos uniformes similares, pantalones cortos de tela similar a la mezclilla, camisas sin manga y cuello redondo, ambos de color azul marino, además de usar adornos simulando a armaduras, pequeñas hombreras metálicas, protección de pecho, rodilleras, y zapatos como botas de cuero con artefactos de metal.

Ambos se vieron de manera amorosa "listo mi ángel"- dijo Goku - "lista mi amor"- contesto Bulma- después ambos alzaron sus manos las joyas incrustadas en sus manos brillaron intensamente, de la mano de ella salio un relámpago y la de el una flama, las cuales tomaron forma en sus manos de espadas, ambas un tanto similares, solo que la de el era mas gruesa (no mucho) y la de ella un poco mas larga (no mucho), entonces cuando las tuvieron en sus manos se sonrieron dulcemente mientras cerraban los ojos.

Caminaron a una zona expuesta y cuando estuvieron en extremos opuestos, ambos entonces se pusieron frente a frente con los ojos cerrados y con postura de pelea. El viento soplo y cuando una hoja toco el centro de la explanada, ambos abrieron los ojos, y sin más aviso se lanzaron una mirada asesina mutuamente y se lanzaron uno sobre el otro (NOTA: no soy buena narrando peleas).

Goku y Bulma se empezaron a pelear lanzando se golpes sin misericordia, Bulma era ágil, rápida, y lanzaba mas golpes por minuto que Goku… mientras Goku era fuerte, agresivo, sus golpes eran mas fuertes… Bulma esquivaba los ataques de Goku saltando o agachándose, mientras que el usaba golpes tajantes para obligar a Bulma alejarse, no podía cubrir todos sus ataques a la vez… la pelea continuo, ambos estaban sangrando y bastante heridos, Bulma tenia cortes profundos en brazos, piernas y en un costado del cuerpo, mientras que Goku tenia múltiples cortes en todo el cuerpo… al final hubo un embate de espadas y ambas armas salieron volando, luego empezaron a pelearse cuerpo a cuerpo, Bulma tiraba múltiples golpes y los de Goku eran pocos pero de gran potencia…

Eran totalmente opuestos en estilos de lucha, pero al mismo tiempo similares, y totalmente compatibles… Bulma termino con un enorme Goku sobre ella, ambos cansados, ambos sangrando, mal heridos y totalmente molidos… se acurrucaron bajo un árbol y quitándose los restos de sus totalmente destruidas prendas quedaron en simple ropa interior…

Ambos lamiéndose las heridas y suspirando y susurrando palabras de amor y disculpa, "mira ángel como te deje" dijo mientras le lamía el costado del abdomen… "¿yo? Mírate tu, mira cuantas cortadas" dijo mientras le acariciaba la espalda con una mano y con otra la melena negra de ébano… ambos se empezaron a lamer las heridas, y por buenos motivos, uno la saliva sayan es antiséptica, estaban sangrando mucho y la sangre atraería indeseables, y tres… querían atenderse sus heridas rápido pues sentían que algo estaba por pasar…

**O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O en otro lugar…**

"¿donde esta Nappa?" - dijo un joven cabellos de flama oscura - "se fue mi señor" - dijo una joven que le estaba sirviendo de comer - "demonios dile a brolli que venga" –dijo el azotando su copa en la mesa- "si Vegeta sama" –dijo ella saliendo- en unos momentos después llego un joven de mayor tamaño y cabello alborotado… "me llamo mi señor" –dijo el llamado brolli- el llamado Vegeta lo miro fijo "dile a Raditz que tome a turlip y muden el campamento a las faldas de yizenko, escoge a 10 hombres fuertes y que se preparen para partir" –dijo el con voz recia- "de acuerdo Vegeta no ouji" dijo respetuosamente…

Cuando este salio la mujer regreso a su lado "¿que te pasa? pareces ansioso" "tengo un presentimiento" "no te he visto así desde que volviste de tu misión en Banjul, donde ese hombre resulto trabajar para ese monstruo" dijo la chica mirándolo preocupada- el respiro profundo y entre cerro los ojos pensativo- "creo que son ellos" dijo tomando un suspiro profundo- ella lo miro perpleja "¿estas seguro?" - el miro a su copa - "no lo se, parecen ser ellos pero" ella lo tomo con ambas manos del rostro y lo giro para que la mirase a los ojos - "¿ella se impregno en ti verdad?" –el se abochorno un poco y desvió la mirada- "no lo se" –ella recargo su frente a el hombro del guerrero- "bueno lo sabrás cuando convivan mas, pero creo que deberías apresurarte antes de que perdamos mas guerreros, si planeas cumplir tu objetivo será mejor que bayas y te encargues tu" – el soltado un resoplido y le sonrió burlonamente- "siempre dices las cosas mas maternales" –ella recogiendo los platos le sonrió- "bueno técnicamente como hembra dominante del grupo soy la madre de todos" dijo sonriendo. Así el joven Vegeta salio con sus hombres a tratar de impedir que sus hombres hicieran algo estupido

**=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O= en el valle de Militan cerca del territorio de yizenko =O=O=**

Goku estaba puliendo su lindo obsequio sentado sobre una roca mientras Bulma tomaba un canasto "iré por algunos frutos vuelvo en un rato" dijo besándole la frente- "no te tardes mi amor" dijo regresándole un beso en la mejilla- "no lo are mi corazón" dijo y se marcho, Goku estaba tan concentrado en su huevo, mirándolo y fantaseando en como seria cuando saliera, se puso a ojear un libro sobre bestias y miro la sección de dragones y miro al imperiun, tan raro, tan exótico, difícil de cazar, de atrapar mucho mas e imposible de entrenar… el podría ser el primero… sus ojos se pusieron soñadores… entonces se puso el huevo en el oído y escucho con detenimiento trato de escuchar su interior… todas las noches lo ponía cerca del fuego, y en el día lo dejaba bajo los rayos del sol, deseaba tanto que naciera…

De pronto escucho una piedrita rodar, miro hacia atrás y vio un puño… y todo se volvió oscuridad…. En otro lugar, Bulma sintió una punzada en el pecho, dejo caer la canasta y salio corriendo en dirección al campamento, "AAAAAAKAAAAAIIIII" grito y al llegar no había nada, como si nunca hubiesen estado allí, "AAAAKAAAAAIIIIIIII" grito Bulma, pero nada se escuchaba, de pronto miro una sombra sobre ella, y se dio la vuelta asistiendo un golpe directo… al piso callo un sujeto enorme y con…. Cola…. "¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?" dijo molesta, empezó a patearlo "¿Dónde esta mi akai?, dímelo maldito animal" dijo inclemente, de pronto sintió a mas hombres y sin darse cuenta por su ira, en segundos estaba rodeada…

_**En otro lugar---**_ un guerrero despertaba de un sueño con un enorme dolor de cabeza, miro a su alrededor y se vio atado a una roca, se encontraban en el lecho de un río seco, entonces lo recordó… recordó haber sido atacado por unos sujetos y cuando había sacado su espada de fuego, ese sujeto enorme y calvo, ese acompañante de ese tal vegeta, le mostró que tenia en su poder su preciado obsequio, lo cual lo hizo dudar y aprovecharon para noquearlo con una extraña arma de pulsos… "me admiro de ti guerrero, gente como nosotros no logra despertar en días y tu los has hecho en 5 horas" Goku gruño y miro a su alrededor "no te preocupes tu acompañante no tardara en llegar" Goku lo miro con furia intensa.

El hombre solo sonrió malévolamente "esta arma que posees es fuerte y muy interesante" Goku lo miro molesto "deja eso maldito" –dijo- trato de zafarse de las ataduras "que demonios" estaba muy débil, por lo cual un golpe por parte de el tal Raditz que estaba a su lado "calla irrespetuoso, esas son cadenas de emetril, un material tan duro que ningún sayan es capaz de romperlas"-dijo el mirándolo fijamente, Goku lo miro enojado, "no cree Nappa san que es tiempo de hacerle pagar por lo que nos ha hecho pasar?"-dijo sonriendo malévolamente y entonces un secuaz coloco el huevo en el piso, Goku abrió los ojos de par en par mientras veía su espada ser levantada y alzada sobre su… "NOOOOOOOO"….

_**En otro lugar cerca de ahí---**_ Bulma corría vistiendo una armadura ligera, vestía un TOP y shorts color azul marino y armadura de peto plateado con hombreras y rodilleras… (Se parecía a su uniforme de entrenamiento que mencione antes), había escuchado el grito de su querido Goku cuando a la lejanía vio como una llamarada se disparaba al cielo…. Ella había escapado de sus perseguidores utilizando su ataque THONDERU donde disparaba rayos eléctricos azules hacia sus enemigos, después de haberlos tostado (no los mato) decidió invocar la joya en su palma y salio su espada en forma de rayo, la cual para el sufrimiento de sus atacantes utilizo para darles los últimos toques, les perdono las vidas pero destrozo sus armas…

Cuando libero su uniforme de una de sus piedras capsula de sus aretes, salio rumbo a la dirección donde venia el rastro de sus atacantes, eso fue hasta que vio la torre de fuego alzándose al cielo... "AAAAAKAAAAIIIII" sin mas que esperar ella salio directo hacia ese lugar.

_**En otro lugar---**_

El guerrero Vegeta vio la misma columna de fuego en la colina vecina y salio rumbo al lugar, solo esperaba llegar a tiempo para salvar a algunos de sus hombres, ese fuego le indicaba que tal vez podría no quedar ninguno, "ADELANTEEEE" –grito con fuerza- /esos idiotas que habrán causado, solo espero que no sea muy tarde/-pensaba el joven guerrero.

_**En el lugar---**_

Goku al ver la espada azotar su huevo, solo al ver formarse en el cascaron una grieta, una lagrima corrió de sus ojos, a todo pulmón grito "NOOOOOOO" y la espada reacciono volviéndose de fuego e incendiando la mano restante del tal Nappa, "AAAAGHHH" grito el y todo aquel que trataba de ayudarlo se incendiaba, el soltó la espada y esta voló directo a Goku y se metió directo el la gema de su mano y las flamas quemaron las cadenas y Goku envuelto en llamas corrió directo al huevo, lo tomo y salio corriendo del lugar, quemando a quienes se atrevieran a tocarlo, salio corriendo rumbo al bosque mientras los guerreros trataban de apagar a sus camaradas con tierra…

Goku salio corriendo, abrazando su huevo cuando sintió a alguien venir directo a el, tan perturbado estaba que lanzo una bola de fuego al sujeto "MERAMI" el sujeto salto esquivando el ataque y susurro "Gokunn" –Goku abrió los ojos de par en par y sus flamas desaparecieron, "Bulma?" –dijo en susurro- la sombra salio de entre los árboles y era ella, mirándolo preocupada, el solo se arrojo a ella y la tomo en brazos "AOOOOOIIIICHANNN" sollozo, ella lo abrazo sollozando "mi akai, como me reocupe por ti"-dijo besándole el rostro.

El la miro triste "mi regalo, aoi mi regalo"-dijo alarmado y triste- "¿que pasa con el?" –ella lo miro y se quedo perpleja, el huevo estaba roto del cascaron –"¿Cómo es posible? El cascaron es irrompible"-dijo mirando el huevo-"lo hicieron con mi espada Bulma"-dijo abrazando al huevo –"eso es imposible, tu espada no puede dañar al inocente, el abuelo las diseño de esa manera y yo las he mantenido así" –dijo ella pensativa- "pero el se la hizo"-dijo el pensando profundamente –"Solo hay una razón para explicar esto" –dijo presurosa –"¿Cuál?" –Dijo el esperanzado- "que fuera necesario que eso pasara" dijo sonriente.

El se quedo estupefacto –"¿Qué?" –dijo el con perplejidad- "piénsalo, ¿que hace el avestruz cuando sus crías van a nacer?"-dijo ella sonriente- "va al nido, lo desentierra y libera a las crías" –ella sonrió- "y ¿que pasa cuando las crías no pueden salir del huevo?" –Dijo presurosa- "la madre los rompe" dice admirado- miro al huevo y sonrió "¿entonces?"-dijo sonriente- "esto debía pasar cariño, era necesario esto, el bebe pronto va a nacer, necesitamos ir a un lugar seguro para ayudarlo a nacer y pronto" –dijo ella, y así ambos partieron, decidieron que seria peligroso volver por el bote y para distraer a los perseguidores, Bulma lanzo un conjuro de larga distancia, el bote partió rumbo norte con 2 clones sombra de ellos y ellos se fueron surfeando pasto, con un tronco viejo construyeron 2 tablas y las usaron para surfear las colinas.

**EN OTRO LUGAR::::::**

El joven guerrero Vegeta se encontraba en un posición la cual le permitía ver el deslizador alejándose en el horizonte "si nos apresuramos podremos darle alcance mi señor" dijo el llamado turlip – Vegeta lo vio con desinterés "¿no crees que es algo curioso que vayan rumbo norte, cuando por lo que hemos visto su viaje hasta ahora a sido noreste?" dijo el subiendo a su caballo "NAPPA" grito y de inmediato llego el malherido guerrero "¿si mi señor?" "¿Qué hay al noreste de este punto?" el guerrero pensó, "un bosque de roca" "prepara a los guerreros les prepararemos una emboscada allá, sin su transporte no podrán viajar mas rápido que un caballo" dijo y así partieron.

_**EN EL FONDO DEL VALLE A LA ENTRADA DEL BOSQUE DE ROCA….**_

Goku y Bulma empezaron a surfear colina abajo cuando el pasto, tomaron el mayor vuelo posible, impulsados con un golpe de viento "KAZE" y ese impulso los adentro al bosquecillo y con gran habilidad empezaron a esquivar las rocas en sus tablas, jugueteaban y por fin la noche los alcanzo, decidieron acampar sin fuego, no sabían que podría haber cerca de ellos… Goku creo una especie de fuego cubierto por rocas, haciendo una especie de hormo y coloco el huevo adentro, y con suaves golpes empezó a agrandar la abertura, Bulma por su parte calentó algo de agua con poder eléctrico y preparo algunas toallas para limpiar al recién nacido… o por nacer….

Finalmente un gran PUFF y una pequeña explosión se dio y el huevo se rompió y del horno solo quedo la base y mirándolos fijamente un par de ojos amarillos, un pequeño dragoncito no mas grande que un gato los miraba curiosos… y claro era el porque, sus rostros quedaron cubiertos de hollín… Goku y Bulma se limpiaron el rostro y Goku trato de cargar al recién nacido, el lo miro y retrocedió, Goku le sonrió "yo soy tu papa Goku" y le ofreció su mano, el la olio... Dio dos pasos atrás… Goku se empezó a entristecer… pero se sorprendió y empezó a carcajear cuando el pequeño le salto encima y empezó a lamerle el rostro… quitándole los restos de hollín.

Bulma se acerco y el pequeño la vio... "ella es tu mama Bulma" dijo con sonrisa malosa y Bulma no tuvo tiempo de gritar pues el bebe le salto encima… caminaron un poco y encontraron un riachuelo, se limpiaron y los dos en el riachuelo mientras el pequeño recién bautizado HIKARO se bañaba felizmente en una cazuela con agua tibia… "mira nuestro bebe Bulma" dijo Goku secándole el cabello a Bulma con una toalla, "¿es hermoso no es así?" dijo Bulma secándole la cola y piernas.

Estaban uno al lado del otro, en un abrazo vistiendo un traje ligero de manta, con una enorme manta color piedra sobre de ellos, esta los mantendría calientes y serviría de camuflaje, además que su olor seria cubierto por esta, y entre ellos estaba un tiernamente acurrucado en una bolita… un dragoncito lila… "dulces sueños mis bebes" dijo Bulma "dulces sueños" dijo Goku abrazándolos…

…mañana siguiente….

Después de haber desayunado, decidieron caminar el resto del camino, el pequeño estaba caminando alegremente entre sus piernas, haciendo que debes en cuando uno cayera sobre el otro… no les disgustaba mucho… pues el aplastado podía dar un besito al que le caía encima… eso no les disgustaba…

Paso una semana, y Goku decidió ejercitarlo en sus alitas, "mira Bulma mira como las mueve, pronto volara estoy seguro" – Bulma miro al recién nacido, y le sonrió a Goku de manera tolerante- "lindo, solo tiene una semana de vida, no puedes esperar que vuele tan pronto" "pero el quiere, míralo aletear" dijo poniéndolo en el piso y el pequeño corría dando saltitos que agarraban altura con su constante aleteo, "es tan hermoso mi akai no hariken" (torbellino rojo) "si que lo es mi azura no aoi" (flama azul), caminaron un largo rato, con el pequeño adelantándoseles grandemente, y en un parpadeo el pequeño ya no se vio.

Miraron a su alrededor y no encontraban señales del pequeño dragón "hikaru donde estas?" dijo Goku, empezaron a caminar en círculos, el rastro era confuso, al parecer el pequeño animal había estado revoloteando por todo el lugar, "pequeño entusiasta" dijo Goku con una sonrisa "no creo que haya estado jugando, mira el patrón de huellas, están rasgadas… el estaba asustado de algo" dijo Bulma en tono de preocupación - Goku expulso algo de energía, "nadie le tocara una sola escama" y salio corriendo como loco… Bulma prontamente salio tras de el, sabia que Goku no tenia cabeza fresca para pensar las cosas seria un blanco fácil…

Cuando Bulma por fin dio alcance a Goku, ambos fueron recibidos por unas esferas explosivas, los tomo por sorpresa y salieron volando, hubo humo por doquier… Bulma lentamente abrió los ojos y lo que vio solo fue la tierra despejándose y… ¡UNAS ENORMES MANOS ACERCANDOSE A ELLA!...

Bulma se giro y dio una patada barrida derribando a los agresores, salio corriendo del lugar lo mejor que pudo y de un salto aterrizo sobre una de las rocas, cuando vio a Goku siendo atado, la explosión si lo había tomado por sorpresa y noqueado un poco, ella salio directamente a el y sin notarlo fue noqueada por un hombre con un mazo.

Cuando recupero el conocimiento se vio en medio de un campamento y afortunadamente para su alivio miro a Goku semi inconciente a su lado… ella se acerco a Goku simulando resbalarse un poco, al estar en contacto físico con el, desenrosco su cola y toco la de el…. Y en sus mentes se formo una unión psíquica…

*/ Goku…. ¿Goku estas despierto?/**/si… desde hace un rato, al parecer están esperando a alguien es por eso que no han intentado nada con nosotros/**/ ¿has visto a hikaro?/**/no… tal vez lo están buscando/*

Entonces Bulma sintió una mano acercarse a su rostro, ella reacciono lanzando sus piernas en esa dirección tumbando al atrevido…. Ella abrió los ojos y miro predadoramente y con desden al derribado sujeto… Goku también abrió los ojos y miraron al sujeto… era un joven que había sido tentado por la hermosura de Bulma a tocarla…

"vaya ¿así que por fin despertaron?" dijo el llamado Raditz, "ustedes no aprenden, ¿no es así?" dijo Goku molesto…-el sonrió malévolamente "si aprendemos, esta vez las cadenas no solo son de emetrill, sino recubiertas de mazoran, elemento que impedirá que usen su magia" dijo el jactándose… Bulma intento hacer una de sus descargas corporales pero estas se desvanecieron en chispas…

"relájense y esperen, cuando llegue el jefe todo terminara" dijo un sucio humano con apariencia de pervertido… Bulma sonrió dulcemente "tienes razón, esta cadena impedirá que podremos usar nuestra magia contra ustedes" dijo ella haciendo un puchero burlón, eso mas que enojarlos los hizo temer…. "pero no impedirá que la usemos en nosotros mismos" dijo Goku, y a través de su cola envió una oleada de fuego a Bulma incendiándola y ella a Goku cubriéndolo de electricidad… las cadenas estallaron y ellos hicieron explotar con su energía el lugar….

Todos salieron volando por la explosión, "ahora si" –dijo Bulma "nos hicieron enfadar" termino la oración Goku… "y esto se termina" inicio Bulma "ahora" termino Goku… entonces alzaron sus manos al aires y salieron sus espadas y su cuerpo se fue cubriendo por una extraña armadura que simulaban escamas… la de Bulma color azul-plateado y la de Goku rojo-dorado… y sin mas demora se lanzaron sobre los enemigos…

Primero se dedicaron a cortar en pedazos las armas de sus oponentes y después se empezaron a dirigir peligrosamente a la asustada turba, "ustedes siguen" dijo Bulma y con sonrisas asesinas lentamente se acercaban… "no lo creo" dijo una voz serena, fuerte y masculina, ellos voltearon… no por la voz… sino por los chillidos que se oían detrás suyo.

Goku se sintió sin aire al ver quien era, Bulma se sintió su corazón estremecer, era el… "tu otra vez" dijo Bulma entre sorprendida y preocupada… no por el sujeto, sino por lo que tenia en su mano… era el joven Vegeta y en su mano estaba el pequeño hicaro y en el cuello de el una daga. Goku sentía deseos de salir corriendo a arrebatarle a hikaro pero en cuanto dio un paso Vegeta acerco mas su espada al aterrado animalito.

"bajen sus armas" dijo sin titubeo, "jamás" dijo Goku, "sino lo hacen su bestia se muere" dijo el sin dejar de ver a Bulma a los ojos "si no lo sueltas tus hombres pagaran con su vida" dijo Bulma furiosa, "el morirá antes de que lo hagan" dijo vegeta.

Bulma miro a Goku que temblaba mirando con desden a Vegeta y tomo un respiro, en eso sintió a Goku a punto de salir disparado, Vegeta lo sintió venir sobre de el, abría una masacre de seguro. "de acuerdo, pero no lo dañes" dijo Bulma "te doy mi palabra" dijo Vegeta algo perplejo, y así el arma de Bulma regreso a su mano, Goku la miro perplejo, "akai" dijo Bulma y el gruñendo acepto sin dejar de ver a su preciado hikaro.

"que es lo que deseas a cambio de devolvernos a hikaro?" dijo ella "les tengo una proposición" dijo vegeta, "no hacemos trato con ladrones ni asesinos" dijo Goku lleno de rabia, y Vegeta se sintió insultado, pero no podía culparlos, "no creo que estén en posición de discutir" "en eso te equivocas" dijo Bulma, "si nos devuelves a hikaro escucharemos tu propuesta" "no me vasta con eso" dijo el mirándola, ella se sintió asqueada y a la vez excitada, era una mirada profunda y penetrante, para Vegeta no era diferente ella era una divinidad, angelical si… pero peligrosa y letalmente mortal.

"necesito de su ayuda" dijo Vegeta seriamente, "de acuerdo, si nos devuelves a hikaro aceptaremos ayudarte en algún asunto, siempre que este no valla encontra de nuestra misión, ni de nuestros principios" dijo ella con cara seria "aoi no puedes hablar en serio, harás trato con ellos" "que opción tenemos" Goku se sentía morir, Vegeta la miro directo a los ojos "¿trato?" "trato" y así Vegeta dejo ir al animalito que torpemente corrió aleteando directo a Goku, Goku estaba a punto de sacar su espada, pero Bulma lo tomo de su mano, "estamos listos para escuchar tu petición" dijo Bulma y Vegeta los mociono a seguirlo.

Vegeta no dejo de observar a Bulma de reojo, pero Bulma se encontraba ocupado calmando la ira de Goku dando suaves apretones a su mano, la cual no había soltado, Vegeta miraba esto muy inconforme, siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía un campamento provisional, Vegeta los guió por el campamento hasta lo que parecía ser un centro de consejo en una carpa.

Vegeta entro primero y ambos esperaron a que los hombres de Vegeta abrieran las cortinas… adentro estaba una mesa rodeada de cojines, Vegeta se encontraba sentado en un extremo con Raditz y Nappa a su lado y Goku y Bulma decidieron sentarse al final de la mesa, directamente frente a vegeta…

"¿y bien?" dijo Bulma impaciente, "¿piensan decirnos ya el porque han estado fastidiándonos?" dijo Goku con desden, "ustedes tienen la culpa" dijo Raditz, "nosotros no hemos sido quienes han estado como sombras tras ustedes" dijo Goku "ustedes acabaron con varios de nuestros hombres" dijo Raditz "pues si ellos no hubieran sido un grupo de ladrones y asesinos, no los hubiéramos eliminado, como los insectos que eran" dijo Goku "como te atreves?" dijo Nappa "AKAI… (Dijo Bulma mirando con reprimenda a Goku el cual solo miro en otra dirección) y tu ya basta, Ho deseas que terminemos lo que hemos comenzado contigo" dijo Bulma con desden, Nappa callo y Vegeta aclaro su garganta.

Bulma miro fijamente a Vegeta "ahora ¿nos dirás que es lo que es lo que en realidad deseas de nosotros?" dijo sin apartar la mirada, Vegeta la miraba sin parpadear "en este momento nos dirigimos a IDDOMKRISTOL" Bulma y Goku se quedaron perplejos "para que demonios desean ir a ese lugar maldito" dijo Goku "tenemos negocios en ese lugar, pero el camino es largo y con muchos peligros, sobre todo….." "Sobre todo peligros referentes a magia negra" dijo Bulma "así es, ustedes acabaron con gran numero de nuestro hombres por lo cual…" "por lo cual desean que los acompañemos en su viaje y les ayudemos en su misión en Iddomkristol" dijo certeramente Bulma.

Vegeta le sonrió a lo cual solo recibió una ceja levantada "eres bastante perceptiva" ella solo resolló, eso lo decepciono e internamente le dolió no lograr algún gesto de agrado. Bulma cerro los ojos y después de 5 segundos soltó un resoplido "Aceptaremos…." Vegeta sonrio "pero hay condiciones" dijo bulma mirándolo a los ojos "¿Qué?" dijeron los presentes "estamos en una deuda contigo y nuestro honor nos dicta cumplir, pero es decisión tuya el que nuestra lealtad sea hasta el termino del trato" dijo bulma con una sonrisa diabólica.

"¿cuales son tus condiciones?" "aceptamos ayudarte a llegar a iddomkristol y a apoyarte en tu misión, siempre y cuando no valla encontra de nuestro de nuestro credo, principios y especialmente de nuestra misión" dijo bulma "¿y cual es esa?" "eso no es algo que les incumba" dijo goku con enfado "estamos dispuestos a respetar sus costumbres mientras respeten las nuestras y solo recibiremos ordenes de ti (dijo apuntando directamente a vegeta) y siempre y cuando sean razonables y referentes al campo de batalla" dijo bulma "y estas no son negociables" termino goku "parece razonable, esta aceptado" "en cuanto a la convivencia" dijo bulma mirando a los machos a su alrededor "no se metan con nosotros y tu no perderás mas hombres" dijo goku "¿Qué has dicho?" dijo Nappa levantándose desafiante "lo que oíste" dijo Goku levantándose, pero bulma lo tomo de la mano.

Vegeta se levanto y bulma a la vez y se les acerco y les ofreció su mano "¿es un trato?" dijo vegeta, bulma se la estrecho y vegeta se vio tentado a no dejarla ir, pero rapidamente bulma la dejo ir, su mirada nunca dejo de ser fria y calcualadora, totalmente asesina, bulma estaba furiosa y con esa mirada lo dejo en claro. Vegeta le tendio la mano a goku pero el solo se dedico a mirar a su mascota sin dedicarle mirada alguna. "partiremos en la mañana, si gustan puedo proporcionarles un lugar para..." "NO…" dijo goku rapidamente a lo que bulma añadio "nos encontraremos aquí en la mañana, hasta entonces" asi bulma y goku salieron del lugar…

"amo vegeta ¿esta seguro de dejarlos ir?" dijo nappa "no te preocupes, su honor les obliga a presentarse, estaran aquí mañana en la mañana" nappa vio algo perplejo a su principe, pero lo dejaria hacer lo que el quisiera.

Afuera goku y bulma ya estaban a dos kilómetros del campamento "¿como pudiste aceptar?" dijo goku furioso "que querías que hiciera?" dijo bulma un tanto impaciente, goku miro al piso "podríamos haberlos eliminado" "no lo creo" dijo algo pensativa, goku la miro perplejo "como puedes decir eso?" "goku yo nunca hago nada sin pensarlo antes, podríamos haber acabado con la basura sin problema, pero esos cuatro sujetos en especia el grandote y el de cabellos de flama, hubieran presentado bastante problema, y no habría duda que hikaro como resultado habría fallecido en el fuego cruzado" dijo mirando al pequeño que estaba aferrado al hombro de goku, este lo acaricio.

"pudimos… haber…" dijo no mirando al animal "goku, se cuanto amas a hikaro, esto no representa mas que una molestia pasajera" "pero que hay de nuestra misión?" "están tomando la misma dirección que nosotros, así que solo por su presencia nos vendrán algunos días mas, además" dijo sonriendole malévolamente "asi podras apreciar a tu presa mejor mi amor" goku ronroneo al sentir sus caricias, "cuando esto acabe podras hacerles pagar por las molestias que nos han causado" dijo dandole un besito en los labios, entonces se acurruco en la base de un arbol y se empezo a quitar las prendas, "aprovechemos esta noche de paz, por que no sabremos cuando podremos estar en privacidad de nuevo" "como lo digas mi amada azura" "ven aca mi akai y brindame tu calor" solo se olleron murmullos callados y sollosos de amor… mientras la luna brillaba en el cielo…

* * *

6Elenahedgehog: siguiente chapter… mas de ti…


	7. INICIO DE HERMANDAD

_Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen…_)/

**El inicio de la hermandad**

Goku y bulma detestaban totalmente su estadía en el campamento sayan… este consistía en dos grupos, los varones y las féminas… bulma fue enviada a dormir con las féminas para que la instruyeran en las costumbres del grupo y goku se quedaría con los varones… goku rotundamente se negó a ser separado de bulma, pero ella lo calmo, ya habían aceptado respetar sus costumbres y así deberá de ser…

Bulma al llegar al campamento femenil fue instalada con la hembra dominante y su sequito, el cual consistía en tres hembras de gran poder de combate… pero todas eran basura al lado de bulma… como novata la pusieron a hacer los quehaceres, como acarrear agua, lavar la ropa de todos… que tonterías pensó ella, con sus poderes sobre el agua control todo eso fue fácil, termino rápidamente los quehaceres y decidió pasear.

Goku por su parte fue también obligado a hacer quehaceres… ayudar en la forja por que el mas que nadie destruyo las armas, y después debía atender a los caballos y bestias de carga… pan comido, pensó goku con un infernó calentó la alforja rápidamente y varias armas fueron creadas, luego llevo a los animales sin recibir protesta de ellos a un campo abierto cerca del rió… allí se acostó sobre una roca alta mientras los animales pastaban…

El miraba al cielo mientras hikaro estaba sentado en su pie, "bulma… bulma… bulma… mi bulma…" tarareaba melancólico "dijiste mi nombre y deberé castigarte" "AAAAHHH" dijo el al ser sorprendido por bulma en persona "me sorprendiste" "sabes que no debemos decir nuestros nombres en voz alta, tenemos muchos enemigos bajo nuestros verdaderos nombres" fijo ella besándole el cuello seductoramente "mmm… azura basta… sabes que eso me derrite" dice todo tembloroso, "lo se y eso me encanta" dijo volviendo a su travesura… después se fueron a "JUGAR" al pasto alto… hikaro revoloteaba por el lugar molestando a los caballos… sin saber ellos que tanto chichi como vegeta habían ido en su busca con el fin de pasar un rato con ellos y buscar la forma de entablar una comunicación razonable y civilizada con ellos.

Pero al verlos salir del pasto alto mientras se arreglaban la ropa y el cabello… "diablos azura, me dejaste pero que si me hubieses apaleado" "pero te gusto y no te quejes" goku solo se abochorno y se fueron cada uno a su campamento… bulma al llegar con las féminas ya era la hora de cenar… se fueran cada uno directo a su carpa y derecho a dormir…

Chichi entro y la miro allí dormida… era excepcionalmente hermosa, talentosa, fuerte y muy hábil en el combate… ya no tenia duda del porque vegeta había sido flechado por cupido al ver a esa chica… chichi la había estado adorando desde lejos ella era formidable… y el varón con el que estaba también era de admirar… en su mente se formo una posibilidad, si vegeta se volviese pareja de Azura-sama, talvez su acompañante estaría disponible y ella podría tener una oportunidad… ya se imaginaba a vegeta con bulma en traje de bodas y a su lado ella y el joven Akai de igual forma… una bella doble boda.

"piensas estar toda la noche mirándome?" dijo una voz suave e igualmente mortal… chichi solo emitió un eep y se metió rápidamente a su cama… los días pasaron y chichi seguía siguiendo a bulma y espiándola… dios parecía colegiala enamorada… para goku vegeta parecía sombra no lo dejaba solo… y goku estaba poniéndose nervioso… goku lo había estado ignorando… hasta que vegeta cometió un error fatal… espiarlo mas intensamente cuando estaba con bulma… eso no se podía pasar por alto…

Una noche goku se escapo al bosque y vegeta lo siguió y allí lo vio con bulma… el cuerpo de ambos brillaba mientras se besaban… vegeta pudo ver como la energía viajaba entre ellos… chichi también estaba allí y fue testigo de todo…

Al regresar al campamento vegeta fue tomado del cuello de sus ropas y estrellado a un árbol "que rayos?" dijo furioso "eso debería decirte a ti" dijo goku molesto "a que te refrieres?" "deja de espiarnos… deja de mirarla a ella… no sabes a lo que te metes… ella no es para ti ni para nadie… entendiste" "que?" "tanto ella como yo estamos prohibidos, nuestro corazón esta sellado no hay cupo para nadie mas… nosotros jamás oíste jamás tendremos ojos para nadie mas… así que olvídate de ella oíste" dijo al momento de dejarlo ir "olvida ese camino vegeta-san, mi hermana esta prohibida para todo ser, al igual que yo" "TONTERIAS" dijo molesto "es mentira que son hermanos" "como te atreves?" "Lo que haces con ella no es de hermanos, la manera en que se tratan" dijo furioso.

"ya veo" "que?" "te has prendado de mi hermana" "tonterías" "solo te diré una cosa vegeta san… aléjate de ella si no quieres salir lastimado" goku se fue directo a la carpa a dormir…

Llegaron por fin cerca del territorio del noroeste… estaban cerca de la frontera y de su primera parada… el castillo del conde Zarbon… conocido por ser un hombre temible… pero antes deberán pasar por el valle de Guinui, llamado así por que el hombre que lo conquisto se llamaba así… un esbirro del demonio friezer, a vegeta le hervía la sangre… a goku y a bulma no le gustaba ese lugar… apestaba a sangre y a cadáveres pudriéndose… "los espíritus de los muertos nos guían a nuestra muerte" dijo bulma solemnemente y todo guerrero que la escucho se petrifico "calla bruja solo asustas a los hombres" dijo raditz, pero goku lo callo de un golpe "calla insensato mi hermana no hablaba contigo… en este momento esta en trance por los espíritus de los muertos que hay en el lugar" dijo goku.

Bulma salio corriendo en dirección opuesta al camino y se dirigió a una vereda maltrecha "el que no quiera morir de forma miserable será mejor que nos sigan" dijo goku que salio corriendo detrás de su hermana… varios hombres ignoraron la advertencia aun cuando vegeta ordeno seguir a la pareja… al final del día… encontraron los cadáveres de esos hombres colgados de un viejo árbol con las entrañas salidas… "pobres malas bestias se los advertimos" dijo goku y bulma solo realizo una plegaria y se marcharon… sea pues de eso, nadie volvió a dudar de ellos…

Los días pasaron y bulma se veía extrañamente cansada, chichi no se separo de su lado y goku siempre procuraba estar al pendiente de ella "se siente bien Azura sama" bulma no contesto y se recostó un momento "Azura san su cola se ve extraña… se ve opaca?" dijo chichi y bulma salto de improviso y miro su cola… "rayos es peor de lo que pensé" dijo y miro a chichi "ve por el tal vegeta y que traiga a mi Akai, el y yo partiremos esta noche" chichi corrió a avisarles y llego goku listo para marcharse "NO PUEDEN IRSE" dijo vegeta "mira esta noche partiremos y nos veremos pasado mañana al pie de esa colina de acuerdo?" dijo bulma y ella y goku se marcharon…

Vegeta ordeno a nappa seguir adelante y el partió esa noche detrás de ellos… el sabia que algo ocurriría y deseaba saberlo… y justo detrás de el salio chichi… ella quería saber por que su AZURA san estaba tan triste… vegeta la descubrió pero ya estaban muy lejos como para devolverla sola así que se la llevo con el… siguieron el rastro de ellos el cual fue muy difícil de seguir… eran buenos no había duda pero al parecer debieron estar distritos para dejar algún rastro visible… al llegar la noche esta fue iluminada por la luna llena.

De pronto sintieron una atmósfera extraña y unas luces se pudieron ver flotando como luciérnagas en el lugar… siguieron el rastro de lucecitas y pudieron ver en un lago justo en el medio a los dos guerreros en posición india meditando… irradiando una luz (como los guerreros del zodiaco) bulma un color azul verdoso y goku un color naranja rojizo… ambos estaban sin ninguna prenda… de pronto empezaron a incorporarse… recitando un cántico "por el poder del dragón que existe en mi… escucha mi mandato y muéstrate ante mi…" la energía de cada uno tomo forma de unos dragones que flotaban alrededor de cada uno "por la bendición de la madre tierra y el padre viento, el hermano fuego y la hermana lluvia" decían y los dragones flotaron uno alrededor del otro "por la sangre que corre por mis venas, por el poder de los ancestros, por el pacto de sangre que nos une, dos vidas se vuelven una, una sola entidad se vuelve dos seres, cuerpos separados compartiendo un cuerpo" los dragones se fusionan y ambos gritan y la energía se vuelve de colores dorado y plateado "danos el poder para revolucionar el mundo… rompe las barreras del tiempo y el espacio déla vida y la muerte… NEON SERES… LA VITA FORTE… EVANGELIUN" y un solo dragón dorado y plateado vuela por el cuelo y los Débora… y quedan lentamente flotando… goku en una aura dorada y bulma en una plateada… de pronto todo desaparece y caen al agua…

Vegeta sale corriendo y se arroja al agua y los ve allí dentro del agua en una especie de burbuja de aire y al tocarla, esta se rompe y vegeta los lleva a ambos inconcientes a la orilla… chichi corre a ayudarlo y notan algo "NO RESPIRAN" dice chichi alarmada, vegeta les trata de dar shocks de ki y entonces empiezan a brillar y una explosión de energía los hace volar… luego lentamente goku y bulma empiezan a despertar "que dolor de cabeza" dijo bulma "estuvo cerca" dijo goku "la próxima vez no tardemos tanto en hacer la fusión cada vez que tardamos es mas dolorosa" dijo bulma incorporándose… entonces al buscar sus prendas notan a chichi y a vegeta…

"mira AKAI mirones" dijo bulma poniéndose una especie de kimono, dándole el suyo a goku "lo veo, los volamos?" dijo sonriente "travieso" dijo bulma y lo besa en la mejilla… "QUE DIABLOS FUE ESO?" dijo vegeta "por kami sama Azura san estaba preocupada" dijo chichi "por que?" "por que usted no respiraba" "un recién nacido al venir al mundo tarda un poco en empezar a respirar" dijo simplemente "que significa eso?" dijo vegeta "AZURA creo que será mejor que les digamos será mas fácil… pero si lo dicen a alguien los matamos" dijo goku mirándolos sin mucho interés "esta bien"…

*-*-*-*- narración de ambos *-*-*-*-*

Hace mucho tiempo existió un guerrero que combino la magia, las armas y el combate en un solo método de pelea… vivió su vida en la batalla y se dedico a perfeccionar su arte… con el tiempo fue conocido como el KAIO MUTEN MUTAITO, el guerrero invencible… pero siempre fue solo… enfocándose a su arte… entones acogió a dos huérfanos de la guerra como discípulos y los intruso en sus artes… uno varón sayan y una fémina humana kristalian… entonces un fatídico día unos enviados de la oscuridad por medio de un ataque a traición atentaron contra el guerrero siendo victima de este su vida llego a su fin… los estudiantes aun siendo muy jóvenes hicieron un pacto de sangre con el dragón milenario mensajero de kami sama… un pacto de almas a cambio de la bendición de su poder con el fin de eliminar a sus enemigos y vengar la vida de su maestro….

Vegeta y chichi se quedaron perplejos "de jóvenes el maestro noto las cualidades de ambos, mi habilidad con la magia, la alquimia y los elementos mecánicos" dijo bulma "y de mi habilidad para el combate y las armas y mi unión con las bestias y la tierra" dijo goku… "eso que hicieron que era?" dijo vegeta "bueno tenias razón vegeta san mi hermana y yo no somos realmente hermanos de sangre" dijo goku "al ser sayan mi hermano no tenia habilidades de magia" "y al ser humana mi hermana no tenia gran resistencia física, aun siendo tipo kristalian" dijo goku "así que nos llevo con su hermana una vieja bruja que nos enseño la fusión…" "Mas bien fue una necesidad pues alguien enveneno con sangre de hidra el rió y yo fui afectado" vegeta y chichi se quedaron perplejos… la sangre de hidra era letal…

"mi hermana al ser kristalis desarrollo una inmunidad rápidamente pero yo no… así que para salvar mi vida bulma me dio un poco de su sangre pero mi cuerpo no la aceptaba, por lo cual la hermana de nuestro maestro nos enseño la fusión para que mi cuerpo aceptara la esencia de mi hermana" "pero la fusión tuvo efectos secundarios… mis talentos se transmitieron a mi hermano y sus habilidades a mi" "por eso somos híbridos, mitad sayan mitad humanos" dijo goku… "la fusión es permanente pero cuando entramos aun lugar que posee influencias negativas debemos reforzar nuestra unión… no quiero que mi hermano que por tener menor grado de magia que yo sea afectado" dijo bulma "y yo no quiero que la fuerza de mi hermana decreta por algún motivo" dijo goku.

Chichi dijo tímidamente "así que sus besos?" "es la forma mas sutil de pasarnos energía mutuamente" dijo bulma recargándose en goku "Y el exceso se arrumacos?" dijo vegeta "que puedo decir la vida que llevamos no nos permite tener pareja así que descargo mi energía en mi hermana y ella en mi" dijo goku abrasando a bulma "nosotros jamás podremos tener pareja… por que aquel que se vuelva nuestra pareja sufrirá una muerte terrible" dijo bulma… vegeta busco en sus ojos saber si eso era verdad "siempre que nos enamoramos nuestra pareja muere… es una maldición, por eso no podemos tener pareja y tampoco podemos ser pareja entre nosotros por la unión de sangre que tenemos… es gracioso en cierta manera el asunto… verdad?" dijo goku.

Decidieron pasar la noche en una cueva cercana y mientras vegeta y goku iban a buscar algo de alimento bulma y chichi preparaban unas camas hechas de hojas y mantas y preparaban la fogata… chichi estaba curiosa "Azura sama puedo preguntarle algo?" "claro, ya sabré si puedo contestarlo" dijo ella encendiendo el fuego "tentou" dijo haciendo una chispa "Azura san… podría contarme de su vida… si no es mucho pedir?" dijo ella mirándola curiosa y abochornada… bulma la miro y la veía como si fuese una niña pequeña curiosa de su hermana menor "esta bien creo que puedo contártelo"

FLASH BACK*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* ^o^

_Hace mucho tiempo una joven pareja se fue a vivir a las montañas… su familia se oponía a su unión afirmando que la joven no era digna de su hijo, al ser el un kristalian y ella una wickan… por lo cual ellos huyeron a donde nadie pudiese interponerse en su amor… vivieron viajando… sobreviviendo de la venta de artefactos de agricultura que el joven inventaba y de remedios caseros que la madre realizaba… con el tiempo a su vida llego el fruto de su amor… una niña a la que nombraron BULMA… decidieron por fin asentarse en un terreno montañoso lejos de las guerras y la muerte. La pequeña vivió feliz hasta que un día un encuentro marcaría su vida…_

**En otra parte** goku paseaba con vegeta mientras regresaban con un ciervo y algunas liebres "Dime como es que terminaste siendo un mercenario?" dijo vegeta "no soy mercenario, soy un guerrero andante que debes en cuando acepta trabajos cuando el efectivo anda bajo o estoy aburrido y tu?" "yo por necesidad, la vida acabo con todo lo que tenia y solo lucho por hacer justicia" "entonces creo que tenemos mucho en común" "me gustaría saber tu historia" "te la contare si lo deseas"…

_Hace muchos años un guerrero experto en magia y alquimia decidió unir todas las artes en una sola técnica de combate la cual se dedico su vida entera a formar… cuando su meta se había alcanzado se dio cuenta de que sus mejores años habían pasado y de su vida jamás hubo nadie que compartiera momentos con el… decidió recluirse lejos del mundo y de las guerras cuando un grupo de guerreros llegaron a las montañas que el habitaba, hubo una masacre de la cual no hubo mas que un solo sobreviviente… un pequeño infante que yacía en los brazos de su madre moribunda… decidió que ese había sido un enviado del destino y decidió criarlo y decidió llamarlo goku como la clase de día que era… un día sin nubes…_

Chichi estaba mirando fijo a bulma mientras ella asaba unas manzanas "pero como conoció a akai san?" bulma sonrió… vegeta caminaba con goku "y como conociste a la mujer?" goku sonrió…

_***narración de ambos*** un día paseando solos dos niños se extraviaron… perdidos se encontraron uno al otro, una niña diviso un bebe caminado solo por el bosque, llorando "te perdiese bebe?" "si" "te cuido hasta que llegue tu mami o tu papi" "mi abuelito" "OK" así la niña lo cuido hasta que el anciano apareció… el anciano llevo a la niña a su casa y se estableció una relación afectiva entre el hombre y el niño y la niña y sus padres…_

_Un día los padres de la niña fueron atacados por un grupo de individuos provenientes de tierras lejanas que acabaron con sus vidas… la niña quedo a merced de ellos pero el hombre la salvo quedando la niña bajo su cuidado… así el hombre sin familia termino con dos crios para educar en sus artes del combate… a la niña a quien decidió dar un nombre de guerrero la llamo AZURA y al niño AKAI, nombres que protegerían su verdadera identidad una vez que decidieran dejar su vida de guerreros… pero el destino fue cruel.. Después de vivir una vida junta dura y peligrosa el destino decidió dar un fin a esta familia… _

_Cuando un demonio llego desde el mar invadió con sus esbirros la tierra del sur y cubrió con un manto de muerte y destrucción la tierra donde llegaba… ese demonio decidió apoderarse del poder del maestro pero este se negó y con un ataque a traición este engendro del infierno dio fin a la vida del guerrero mas grande que había existido y dejo así a dos niños sin padre y sin familia… _

_El dolor la desesperación la angustia era demasiada y con un pacto de sangre juraron lealtad al ser mas poderoso de la creación y juraron un pacto de vida sobre la tumba de su maestro … vengar su muerte acabando con aquellos causantes de su perdida… ese día la pequeña bulma y el pequeño goku murieron… y los guerreros dragón AZURA y AKAI vinieron a este mundo para llevarlo a su destrucción de ser necesario con el fin de acabar con los demonios de la muerte…*****_

Vegeta y chichi se quedaron atónitos y admirados… ellos creían que su vida había sido dura pero al oir la vida de ellos rayos ellos si que sufrieron mucho… "si lo desean pueden llamarnos goku y bulma pero solo ustedes" dijo bulma "le hemos tomado aprecio" dijo goku y sonrieron así al día siguiente partieron a la aventura… pero el destino los enfrentaría con algo muy duro de enfrentar… la pregunta es "ESTARAN LISTOS?"

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-/

Elenahedgehog: siguiente chapter… el castillo de cristal


	8. CORAZON SI REALIDAD NO

_Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen… _(Si son fan de berserk no tendrán problema en idealizar los lugares de la batalla, no soy dueña de berserk tampoco así que comprendan…)/

**El corazón dice si la realidad dice no**

Bulma estaba en la punta de una colina pecho a tierra mirando por un catalejo a lo lejos…miles de criaturas de aspecto desagradable y bestial se encontraban por todo el lugar… "como esta el lugar?" dijo raditz que se acerco a ella "plagado de esas bestias" dijo bulma y se fueron del lugar… descendieron la colina y fueron recibidos por vegeta y goku "reporte de observación" dijo vegeta "es imposible seguir por esta ruta" dijo bulma quien se dirigió a donde estaba goku parado y se coloco a su lado "vegeta sama, esta invadido por esos monstruos y seria imposible pasar sin ser notados… "deberemos esperar el reporte de los demás vigías en las otras direcciones" dijo vegeta.

Bulma y goku se alejaron "que clase de monstruos son ángel mío" "Bestials" dijo bulma con enojo "maldito el mala bestia que se atrevió a crearlos" dijo goku furioso, en eso se percataron que chichi estaba cerca, al parecer venia a ofrecerles bebidas "siento molestar" "no hay problema" dijo bulma "porque esta tan molesto AKAI SAN" dijo ella respetuosamente "por las pobres bestias de ese prado" "se siente mal por los monstruos que estupidez" dijo raditz que se acercaba a ellos con vegeta "tu no podrías comprender estupido ignorante" dijo goku molesto "COMO ME LLAMASTE?" "solo te dije lo que eres" dijo goku sonriendo malévolamente "por que se siente tan perturbado por esas bestias" dijo vegeta "por que esas bestias solían ser simples animales cuya alma fue arrancada de su cuerpo para dar vida a cuerpos de seres humanos ya fallecidos" todo presente se quedo estupefacto "son llamados bestial, criaturas de nivel seis" dijo bulma molesta "AZURA SAN usted podría crear animales como esos?" dijo chichi "jamás haría semejante crueldad, pero si hablas de si dentro de mis capacidades se encuentra hacerlo, la respuesta es si, mi poder me lo permitiría, pero jamás lo haría" dijo ella.

"Que significa eso de nivel seis?" dijo nappa ya cuando estaban todos en la fogata del almuerzo "nivel uno es poder controlar animales comunes, nivel dos es controlar la voluntad de un ser humano, nivel 3 poder controlar bestias de mayor fuerza y con poder de magia, nivel cuatro es poder fusionar dos bestias, nivel cinco es controlar mas de un ser humano a la vez o un ser humanoide con nivel de magia promedio, nivel seis es fusionar animales con cuerpos humanos, pero el humano debe estar muerto" dijo goku "hay nivel siete?" dijo Raditz "es fusionar animales con un ser humano, el ocho es fusionar animales con elementos, el nueve es dar vida a un ser elemental y el diez es fusionar un humano con un ser elemental" dijo goku…

"AZURA san que nivel es usted?" dijo chichi, bulma sonrió y se retiro "no le gusta hablar de eso" dijo goku "que tiene de malo?" dijo raditz "es mejor para ustedes no saber… el nivel de nuestra fuerza, es bien conocido que todo ser teme lo que no comprende y desconfía de lo que cree saber" dijo goku retirándose… bulma ya había sufrido mucho… mucho…

Prosiguieron por la ruta que bulma trazaba y fue cuando cerca de la frontera los rastreadores encontraron el rastro de un movimiento militar…. Miles de ordas de bestias se dirigían al sur… la guerra se veía escrita… con la sangre del inocente.

Cada vez se acercaban mas a la fuente de las bestias "como lo sabe?" le pregunto raditz a goku "acaso has visto algún animal a excepción de buitres y cuervos?" dijo goku mirando al cielo "me dan miedo esas aves" dijo chichi refugiándose en el pecho de vegeta, el solo se dedicaba a ver que reacción producía en bulma el que chichi se le acercara, bulma solo soltó un hump y miro al cielo "estas aves están tan cerca de la muerte siempre que no son útiles para dar vida a bestials" dijo ella "vegeta san esto es inútil no podemos pasar por aquí" dijo nappa "tiene alguna sugerencia señorita sabelotodo" dijo raditz mirándola fijamente.

Goku se puso entre ellos pues le disgustaba que se le quedaran mirando a bulma, el sabía que si su mirada a los ojos se prolongaba este idiota se podría enamorar e incluso obsesionar con bulma… los ojos de bulma eran como mirar al sol por mucho tiempo, te podrían dejar ciegos, y su razón se nublaría.

Bulma miro a lo lejos a un halcón volando, y sonrió "ese amiguito nos acaba de dar la salida" dijo bulma empezando a correr en esa dirección y goku a su lado… "ahora seguiremos aves?" dijo raditz "si eso nos saca de aquí incluso seguiríamos ratas" dijo vegeta y así se fueron detrás de los hermanos "vegeta creo que deberían darles caballos a los jóvenes akai y Azura, no es justo que siempre corran a todas partes" dijo chichi, "no puedo mostrar favoritismos los caballos ya están asignados" dijo el, pero en realidad no le molestaría compartir su caballo con ella, pero solo con mirarla sabia que ella se negaría a tener algún favoritismo que su hermano no compartiera con ella.

Siguieron a la ave de presa y vieron a lo lejos un pueblo en cuyo alrededor había pilares de mármol blanco "eso explica el por que no ha sido atacada" dijo bulma caminando lentamente "es un lugar pacifico" dijo brolly mirando a su alrededor "esos son pilares de sanctury, alejan a todos los eleméntenos de magia de la ciudad" dijo goku parándose en la entrada junto a bulma "por lo cual ustedes entraran primero" dijo bulma alejándose del pueblo, "adonde van?" dijo rápidamente nappa poniéndose enfrente de ellos "nos van a desertar" dijo raditz "idiotas es un pueblo que no permite entrar magia" dijo goku sentándose debajo de un árbol y bulma se sentó en sus piernas "los esperaremos aquí" dijo bulma acurrucándose contra goku…

Después de que ellos entraron bulma miro al cielo y vio al mismo halcón, "goku mi amor no crees que ese halcón nos está siguiendo?" goku miro al cielo "si eso creo, esa marca en su ala me parece familiar" bulma se levanto y alzo su brazo y el ave bajo a posarse en él, "akishio?" dijo bulma y el ave aleteo un poco, bulma y goku sonrieron y se fueron corriendo detrás del halcón…

Cuando los otros volvieron solo encontraron las marcas de las pisadas de ellos dirigiéndose detrás de una colina cercana… allí vieron un campamento gitano… en el centro había una gran fogata y vegeta decidió que su gente permaneciera allí, armaron el campamento y el junto a nappa y brolly bajaron a ver… donde fueron recibidos por el líder de los gitanos.

Era un sujeto algo recio pero de apariencia inofensiva "sean bienvenidos a nuestro campamento, soy Ten sin han el líder de caravana, pero llámenme tien, Que podría interesar a los distinguidos visitantes?" dijo el "dos camaradas nuestros vinieron para acá y no han vuelto" dijo vegeta "camaradas? Mmhhh déjenme ver, LANCH TENEMOS EXTRAÑOS ACA?" dijo a una mujer de cabellos azules de rostro dulce, "no esposo mío" "RANCHI HAZ VISTO A ALGUIEN?" dijo a una mujer rubia de rostro fruncido "que cabezota de esposo tengo, no los molestes mas y déjalos pasar de una vez, ya sabes por quienes vienen, están en la fogata" "no eres divertida" dijo tien, "lo siento solo jugaba con ustedes, pasen y traigan a todos sus hombres esta noche celebramos el solsticio de verano" dijo poniendo su brazo en los hombros de vegeta y guiándolo por el campamento.

Vegeta con su sequito fue servido de comida y bebida mientras decidió dejar al resto descansar en la ciudad, en especial a las mujeres, dejando a chichi a cargo del grupo. A su alrededor podía ver que no solo había humanos, también otros tipos de sujetos e inclusive híbridos, pero su mirada fue guiada al festejo al lado de una gran fogata. Allí en medio del campamento las mujeres bailaban alrededor del fuego mientras el resto bebía y comía y en el grupo el cual tocaba música se encontraba goku tocando un guitarra, "disfruten beban y gocen la vida que esta es corta, cruel y miserable para aquellos que no viven la vida libre por el tiempo que el gran dragón celestial le ha concedido, que kami les brinde vida y gozo" dijo tien abrazando de cada brazo a una de sus mujeres.

Goku empezó a tocar la guitarra y los demás las palmas e incluso empezó a cantar con los demos haciéndole coro y las mujeres empezaron a bailar y de entre las flamas surgió una mujer de rojo y esta era bulma usando un vestido que solo se acentuaba por el rojo mismo del fuego, este parecía realmente estar en llamas pues lo estaba, bulma estaba danzando con estas a ritmo de la música (info al termino), vegeta quedo cautivado por la música.

"hoho se ve que le gustas" le susurro tien a vegeta "que?" dijo el en seco "si, te a estado ojeando y en realidad ella solo se digna en ver a gokun san pero ahora también te ve a ti" dice entonces se pone a beber y vegeta se queda mirando a bulma quien en efecto lo miraba de vez en cuando, "es hora del baile chicas tomen al chico que mas les guste" dijo el mientras sus esposas lo jalaban a bailar " siento dejarlo pero mi esposa quiere bailar" dijo y se fue a bailar con ambas "que sujeto mas raro" dijo nappa "ciertamente" dijo vegeta "habla de ellas como si fuera una sola mujer" dijo brolly "esta loco" dijo raditz "es una sola" dijo goku mientras se paraba a su lado para servirse vino.

"es una wickan, cada vez que estornuda se transformaba de una a otra versión de su mismo ser, tenia problemas de doble personalidad, y como esto le traia problemas en su relación por que ambas estaban enamoradas del mismo sujeto y querían estar con el asi que consiguió un medallón espejo de jin jan para ayudarse a controlarse, pero lo rompieron por error y termino por separar ambas personalidades… y como el estaba loco por ambas se caso con ambas, lo cual no es ilegal si consideras que ambas son la misma persona" dijo goku pero fue jalado a bailar por una chicas, mientras eso pasaba vegeta volteo a mirar a tien, se veía tan feliz con su esposa… bueno ambas…

Entonces una mascada se ato a su cuello y lo jalo a la pista… y se vio frente a frente con bulma "no me despreciaras un baile o si?" el solo asintió y bailo con ella, el ritmo era mas calmo "esto es nuevo" dijo ella "en que?" "usualmente saco a mi akai a bailar pero esta vez me sentí con animos de bailar contigo y no se por que" "debo admitir que yo usualmente no participo en estos actos pero me sentí tentado en aceptar tu oferta y me encuentro en absoluta concordancia contigo en el no saber el porque" dijo en actitud divertida como si fuera un chiste interno… bailaron largo rato hasta que bulma se detuvo en seco, miro hacia atrás deteniendo su baile con vegeta para chocar su mirada con goku… quien la miraba recriminatoriamente "pero que diablos estoy haciendo? Esto esta mal" dijo dejando ir a vegeta "gracias por el baile debo irme" "espera" dijo tomando su mano "en realidad no deseas irte, verdad?" "no es lo que yo desee sino loe que es lo correcto, yo no puedo familiarizar con ningún varon jamás y tu según se ya posees pareja" dijo soltándose y alejándose de el.

Vegeta se alejo del lugar saliendo del campamento, cuando se vio frente a frente a goku "vienes a recriminarme por bailar con ella?" dijo pretenciosamente "vengo a advertirte que estas caminando por hielo delgado vegeta san, es un juego peligroso el que pretendes jugar y no acabaras bien"" "acaso me estas amenazando" "no es una amenaza, es una advertencia, bulma no es para ti ni para nadie, entiéndelo de una vez bulma no puede amar a nadie que no sea a mi como yo no puedo amar a nadie que no sea ella" "cual es tu juego?" dijo vegeta perdiendo la pasciencia y agarrándolo de la parte del frente de su traje.

"que pretendes negándola de todos, dices que ella no puede amar a nadie que no seas tu, y ella dice que tu no puedes amar a nadie que no se a ella, se llaman hermanos pero se tratan como amantes que enfermo juego es este, puedo sentir como ella me llama y ella no puede negarlo, pero hay algo mas que esta detrás de todo esto" "muy perceptivo, y eso es por que estamos malditos" dijo goku empujándolo para liberarse de su agarre "si alguien llegara a enamorarse de nosotros morirá" dijo alejándose de el "asi que no te hagas ilusiones y tampoco la atormentes" y se perdió en una arboleda.

Vegeta corrió tras de el y los encontró a los dos "porque te torturas asi bulma" "lose, se que no debe ser" "bulma saber el por que de esto bulma, sabes porque no podemos, pero si tu lo deseas yo lo aceptare" dijo el tomando sus manos y besándole la palma de estas "NO" dijo ella "bulma en tu caso lo que te cierra el corazón es el miedo, el dolor, la angustia, si lo deseas, si en verdad lo deseas yo estoy dispuesto a apoyarte mi ángel" "jamás, jamás volveré a pasar por eso, jamás volveré a sufrir eso, y mucho menos a verte sufrir a ti mi amor, no, estamos mejor asi, este es nuestro destino" dijo mirando al cielo "esto es una prueba del destino, este nos tienda a dejar nuestra senda, pero no lo lograra, tu vida y la mia solo existen para cumplir nuestro objetivo" dijo con una mirada llena de odio, rencor, dolor y angustia, eso lo dejo estupefacto…

Que podría existir en su corazón para que la llenara de semejante dolor "cumpliremos la misión de nuestra existencia" dijo goku tomando sus manos "aunque tengamos que destruir este mundo para lograrlo, cumpliremos nuestra promesa, por nuestra sangre, por nuestra vida" dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos y al unizosono dieron "aunque tengamos que traer el infierno a la tierra nuestra venganza será concretada y por fin podremos dejar este mundo maldito para ir a nuestro edén en el otro mundo" vegeta cayó de rodillas como si una flecha lo hubiese atravesado en el pecho.

"Así que lo escuchaste todo" dijo una voz detrás del, volteo de pronto y estaba allí tien bebiendo una botella de licor "ella estuvo enamorada una vez sabias?" dijo tomando un trago de licor "de que hablas?" "parece que su vida se dirige solo a cumplir una venganza, y que en su viaje encontraron el amor, pero algo paso y en una noche de luna llena, la pareja de ambos murieron, pero parece que la muerte de ellos afecto a cada uno de forma distinta, pero nadie sabe que paso en realidad y ellos no hablan al respecto solo se que al parecer akai tiene un remordimiento muy grande del asunto y protege a bulma mas que nada" dijo mientras se marchaba, vegeta miro atrás y los vio allí tomados de la mano mirando al vacio inmenso del cielo.

+++++ la mañana siguiente

Bulma analiso los pro y contras con tien, ellos ya habían pasado por ahí y no había forma de cruzar si ser muerto o corrompido, algunos de sus hombres habían sido muertos por sus mismos camaradas, "solo hay algo que hacer, tenemos que conseguir algo que nos proteja" dijo bulma analizando el mapa, era imposible rodear el trecho pero pasar era un suicidio "si claro, y que podría ser, los sayan no hacemos magia" dijo raditz pero ojeo a goku que había encendido una mechita de fuego en su dedo sonriéndole malévolamente "casi todos pretencioso" dijo el gruñéndole "presumido" dijo brolly "talvez un talismán de evasder o una piedra de mikran" dijo bulma contemplando las posibilidades.

"ni creas que nos pondremos artilugios tuyos bruja" dijo nappa recibiendo una bofetada de vegeta "cállate de una vez nappa… y donde podremos obtener eso Azura san?" dijo vegeta a bulma, ella lo ojeo, desde la mañana a estado distante y eso la molestaba y no sabia por que o no quería admitirlo. Bulma lo pensó un poco y la resolución no le gusto "no hay mas remedio, debere pedirle un favor a esa vieja arpía" dijo saliendo de la tienda donde estaban y dirigiéndose a la suya, "a donde va?" dijo brolly "a contactar a alguien y eso no le gusta para nada" dijo goku masageandose la cien "a quien?" "a su maestra" dijo goku, y en eso entro bulma con una esfera de cristal "nos leeras la suerte bruja" dijo nappa y esta vez goku le dio un puñetazo en la cara "calla mala bestia, o quieres que termine el trabajo que inicie sobre ti" dijo encendiendo sus manos, nappa empezó a gruñir de rabia.

"basta akai o incendiaras la carpa, ok decesito que se queden callados y me dejen concentrarme, diablos tando esfuerzo para cubrir nuestro rastro de esa arpía y ahora me veo reducida a tener que rogale su ayuda, que vergüenza" dijo ella molesta, vegeta la miro fijo, se veía que realmente no quería hacer esto "entra namin sarahi tadabi sonra medida adna kirai unanna badai unma urannai" dijo bulma y de ella salian chispas eléctricas que entraron en la esfera y toda la habitación se ilumino y deprondo todo era negro, como si flotaran en el espacio, "asi que la niña se digna a hablarme… a que se debe el honor?" dijo una voz que resonaba en las mentes de todos "hola abuela" dijo bulma tragándose su coraje "por fin as entrado en razón y aceptaras ser mi aprendiz, dejando esas patrañas de cruzadas por gloria" goku le tomo de las manos por que ella estaba a punto de explotar de ira.

Bulma estaba a punto de explotar "mira tu…" "Azura calmate" "asi que el revoltozo sigue contigo, una molestia para tu entrenamiento igual que el anciano lo fue para mi "MIRA BRUJA DECREPITA YA ME ARTASTE SOLO TE LLAME PARA QUE ME DIGAS DONDE ENCONTRAR MIKRAM Y EN GRAN COANTIDAD; ASI QUE O ME DICES ALGO UTIL PARA MI VIAJE POR YAKOON O MEJON AQUÍ TERMINAMOS" dijo furica, la imagen de la ancianita estaba con los ojos de par en par "YAKOON ACASO QUIERES MORIR; ESA ES TIERRA DE LA OCURIDAD; DEL SEÑOR DE LOS GOUULS; MORIRAS DE SEGURO" dijo alarmada "asi que o me dices algo útil o me envías directo a mi muerte desarmada "esta bien, esta bien, donde estas?" "en el valle de kiliot" "vengan para aca, te dare todo lo que necesites a ti y a esos vagos, no quiero que mi mejor alumna muera y eso bruto pueda que no sea mi aluno favorito pero si el mas empeñado, no quiero que mis nietos mueran como viles perros" "gracias abuelita… eso creo" dijo goku "eres el único que me dice abuelita gran tonto, como podría decirte que no asi" dijo la imagen, " los estare esperando" y se desvaneció y la oscuridad fue absorbida por la bola…

"bueno mañana partimos al bosque de Gioki" dijo bulam que se retira con su esfera… vegeta ordeno la retirada, emprendieron su viaje despidiéndose de sus amigos gitanos, cuando vegeta paso junto a tien este le hizo una seña, vegeta se acerco y este le susuro "si quieres saber la verdad, pregúntasela a la anciana" dijo y se retiro y asi partieron, sin saber que podría pasar mañana….

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-/

Elenahedgehog: (si quieren imaginarse la escena de bulma bailando pongan la canción :into the night de santana…. No soy dueña de estas ni de ninguna pero solo que esta me gusta y fue la que me inspiro)

Siguiente chapter… La historia de malva y yamcha….


	9. la clave es una VIEJA historia de amor

_Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen… _(Si son fan de berserk no tendrán problema en idealizar los lugares de la batalla, no soy dueña de berserk tampoco así que comprendan…)/

**La clave es una vieja historia de amor**

Bulma y Vegeta no se habían dirigido la palabra desde la plática con la maestra hechicera de Bulma, lo cual la hacia sentirse extraña, había veces que ella podía sentir su mirada, sentir el deseo de el sobre ella creciendo con cada mirada, pero ya no sentía eso, era como si el ya no sintiese nada por ella y eso la molestaba.

Por que debería de molestarme? Pensaba ella, por que debería de importarme si le gusto o no?, fue cuando cayo en cuenta de que Vegeta se le estaba metiendo en el pensamiento y en otro lugar donde ella no deseaba dejar entrar a nadie nunca mas… en su corazón… Bulma no quería admitirlo, pero extrañaba las platicas amenas entre ellos, los paseos que solían tomar juntos para conversar de futuras estrategias, pero ella sabía que eso era peligroso y no quería admitirlo.

Goku por su parte, estaba feliz de que ese sujeto dejara en paz a Bulma, pero no le gustaba ver a su hermana infeliz, pero si apoyaba a su hermana a continuar con esta ilusión, solo cabria lugar para una decepción futura… el tampoco negaría que las atenciones de cierta chica hacia el pasaron desapercibidas, pero él jamás volvería a enamorarse, jamás abriría su corazón a nadie que no fuese su hermana, no podría soportar que le pasara de nuevo… eso que tortura su mente, alma y corazón.

El camino continuo y por fin llegaron a un bosquecillo, "aquí pararemos, ustedes quédense aquí, yo y mi hermano iremos por las cosas" dijo Bulma tomando su alforja "y crees que los dejaremos ir sin supervisión?" dijo presurosamente raditz "como gusten, entren ahora y serán poseídos por algún espíritu o ente demoniaco" dijo Bulma sonriéndole malévolamente "seguramente usted tendrá algo que nos pueda servir como protección si vamos solo un grupo pequeño" dijo brolli mirándola fijamente, Bulma le gruño… desde hace días sintió esa tención sexual en el, dejando eso de lado y Bulma miro a su alrededor.

Entonces lo miro fijo "solo tengo un pendiente así que solo irían una persona con nosotros" dijo ella "solo una?" dijo nappa "pues podrían ir algunos más si nos tomáramos de las manos" dijo Bulma algo avergonzada y Vegeta se abochorno "que?" dijo el realmente considerando tomar su mano "no crean que es una broma, seria para pasarles algo de nuestra energía para su protección" dijo ella evitando la mirada de Vegeta, "deberías invitar a alguna representante tuya femenina" dijo Goku "por qué?" Dijo presurosamente "porque la anciana detesta a los varones, confía más en las mujeres, esa es una de las razones por la que nunca gusto de mi como aprendiz y fue mi hermana la que termino instruyéndome" .

Después de eso Chichi prontamente acepto ir, nappa quedo a cargo y los que fueron, Vegeta, brolli y Chichi. Partieron pero para el disgusto de Vegeta Chichi fue tomada de la mano por Bulma y el llevo el talismán, brolli por su parte coloco su mano en el hombro de Goku "solo no dejes de tocarme porque en cuanto lo hagas podrías terminar poseído" dijo Goku asustando al sujeto, Bulma camino rápidamente por el lugar hasta que llegaron a un árbol viejo "aquí es, por kami sama dame fuerzas para soportar esto, en cuanto toco el árbol fueron aprisionados cada uno en una burbuja de cristal y fueron llevados rápidamente a la copa del árbol donde entraron por una abertura, pasaron por varios túneles y terminaron en un salón parecido al de un dojo.

"anciana decrepita esta es tu idea de una bienvenida" dijo Bulma furiosa "así agradeces que te rescate de estos brutos" dijo la ancianita que era relativamente pequeña y flotaba sobre una esfera de cristal "hola abuelita huraña" dijo Goku sonriéndole y su esfera se empezó a agitar de izquierda a derecha "SOY URANAI BABA, tu grandísimo bruto IGNORANTE" la esfera de ellos dos se rompieron y Bulma se paro frente a la anciana "no nos tenían capturados anciana despistada, estamos bajo un contrato debemos ayudarlos a llegar mas allá de la gran barrera" dijo y la anciana casi se cae de su esfera "ESTAS LOCA PARA HACER ESO DEBEN PASAR POR LA PUERTA DEL CASTILLO DE CRISTAL" Bulma se tallo el oído "no grites mujer escandalosa, eso ya lo sabemos" "Bulma no seas grosera, verdad que nos ayudaras abuelita?" "calla insensato, claro que los ayudare, no quiero que ese tonto de taito me reproche en el mas allá por no ayudarlos" dijo ella flotando lejos de ellos.

"piensan dejarnos aquí?" dijo Vegeta "debería dárselos de comer a las fieras" dijo la anciana " o tal vez convertirlos en alimañas" "abuela deja de decir bobadas y bájalos, "está bien de cualquier forma aquí estarán a salvo de cualquier cosa que podría poseer sus cuerpos y tu Goku DILE A TU BESTIA QUE DEJE DE MORDER MI BASTON" dijo la anciana sacudiendo a hikaru de su bastón "hikaru, niño malo deja eso que no es tuyo" dijo Goku tomando a su dragoncito "que es lo que vas a querer a cambio de esto anciana?" dijo Bulma mirándola fijamente "por qué dices eso?" dijo la anciana sonriéndole "te conozco tu no haces nada gratis" "lista" dijo ella "pero también se yo que tu sabias de nuestra visita futura que teníamos en mente, te he sentido anciana, desde que mi fusión con Goku se debilito pudiste entrar en mis sueños y te vi leyendo nuestros futuros movimientos" "que orgullosa me siento mi niña de que por estar con el descerebrado tus habilidades no se han debilitado" Goku se puso triste y estaba en cuclillas haciendo patrones con su dedo en el piso mientras una aura oscura se ceñía sobre el (estilo anime cuando se sienten con el ánimo abajo) .

Bulma le gruño e hizo un siseo de gato enojado "porque siempre tienes que hablar mal de él siendo que él te quiere mucho" "porque es divertido" y el ánimo de Goku bajo aun mas "bueno niña se que venias a comprarme talismanes así que a negociar" Bulma desencapsulo del sarcillo en su oído en medio de la sala un enorme fortuna de oro, joyas y demás artefactos valiosos, "bueno eso es muy bueno para lo que se que venias originalmente, pero no para tus talismanes pues son demasiados" Bulma la vio fijamente "podríamos hacer un trato digamos tu quedándote como mi aprendiz permanente por ejemplo a cambio de su seguridad" dijo ella, "ESO NO" dijo Vegeta tratando de romper la burbuja que lo aprisionaba, "vaya pero que interesante" dijo la anciana mirando a Vegeta con mucho interés.

Bulma se sonrojo y apenada respondió "por supuesto que no, prefiero correr riesgo yo sola con el guardián del castillo" "chiquilla testaruda, pues dime que posees que podría interesarme tanto como el que tú te quedaras conmigo?" "que te parecen ingredientes nuevos para tus pociones, ingredientes que son muy raros de obtener digamos casi imposibles por así decirlo" la anciana se acaricio la barbilla "que podrían ser esos ingredientes?" "que te parecen cabezas de hidra, cuernos de tauro, ojo de ciclope y plumas de fénix" dijo Bulma, la anciana la miro perpleja "como los obtuviste y como sabes que son genuinos?" "lo son, por que yo y Goku los obtuvimos de las mismas bestias" "suena bien pero no es suficiente para lo que quieres" "que te parece esto" dijo Bulma sacando un pedazo de algo parecido un cascaron.

"cascaron de dragón? Ya tengo eso" "pero tienes de dragón imperium?" "MIENTES" "que animal crees que es el que tiene mi amado en su hombro" la anciana lo miro "por todos los cielos" "ahora será suficiente" "maldita mocosa, de acuerdo acepto todo" dijo bajando a los flotantes "pero ellos deberán ganarse su estadía mientras tú y yo nos vamos, pero antes necesito que vayas a mi almacén y busques todo" dijo mirando a Bulma "y tu bobo por qué no vas y te encargas de mis bestias necesitan que alguien limpie sus jaulas" "ok abuelita" "NO ME DIGAS ABUELITA LLAMAME URANAI SAMA IRRESPETUOSO y llévate a este para que te ayude" dijo liberando a brolli y ambos caen por una puerta trampa "y ustedes pueden empezar por limpiar este desastre de hojas" dijo liberándolos.

La anciana miro a Bulma dar una última mirada hacia ellos "si algo les pasa anciana teñiré tu falsa cabellera violeta a morado después de la paliza que te daré" "que paso con la chica delicada que solías ser antes, mi pequeña Bulma chan jamás diría esa clase de cosas" "ella murió hace años" dijo con aire solemne, mientras la anciana le aparecía a Vegeta y a Chichi un par de escobas y utensilios de limpieza… la anciana permaneció quieta mientras Bulma se iba y Vegeta y Chichi comenzaban a limpiar.

Unos momentos después la anciana soltó un resuello "por fin se fue, pero que lenta es esa niña" y de un chasquido la escoba y utensilios empezaron a moverse solos y a limpiar el lugar "solo quería algo para distraer a esos sujetos y perdonen por correr a su amigo pero no me interesa hablar con él, síganme por favor" la anciana los guio por un pasillo, Chichi no se despego de Vegeta y este solo la tomaba de la muñeca, la anciana volteaba de vez en cuando y les sonreía… al final llegaron a una especie de laboratorio de alquimia donde ella se sentó en un enorme trono y la esfera se convirtió ante sus ojos en una especie de conejo gordo con una gema en la cabeza (como el de las guerreras mágicas mokona).

Unas tazas salieron volando junto con una mesita y el te fue servido "tal vez no lo parezca pero me preocupan realmente mucho esos dos" "en serio?" dijo Vegeta levantando una ceja y Chichi le pego un codazo "no seas grosero Vegeta san" "son la única familia que tengo después de mi tonto hermano menor y de ese idiota que por andar jugando a la guerra murió" dijo ella dejando caer una lagrima "se siente bien?" dijo Chichi preocupada "estoy bien niña, eres muy dulce, ahora se por qué el cabeza de piedra gusta de ti" dijo ella tomando un sorbo de su te y Chichi dejo caer el suyo "que… que? No eo no es es no esque HE?" dijo ella perpleja y Vegeta se quedo con los ojos abiertos "no has notado como te mira de reojo cuando nadie ve?" dijo ella tranquilamente.

Entonces miro a Vegeta "y esa niña pensara que puede ocultar sus sentimientos de cualquiera pero no de alguien como yo que la gente cree que no tengo, tu le llamas la atención y puedo notar que tanto tu niña como este joven les corresponden en su sentir" Vegeta rompió la taza en su mano "como te atreves a juzgarme anciana?" "no te juzgo, es más, quiero ayudarlos" dijo ella dejando su tasa en la mesa y acaricio la cabeza de su animal quien salto a su regazo, "que pretende anciana?" "dejemos los rodeos, tu gustas de Sungukon y tu de buruman" "y que si es eso cierto?" "pues que yo deseo que ellos encuentren pareja y ustedes parecen perfectos" "de que sirve si ellos no sienten lo mismo" dijo Chichi "o mejor dicho se niegan a sentirlo" dijo la anciana.

"sabes ni siquiera somos realmente familia, yo soy una vieja conocida de su maestro, yo fui quien le enseño a él, el arte de la magia, ese joven era un simple humano que gustaba de pelear, cuando se encontraba con algún desafío buscaba donde poder aprender de esto y volver a la batalla, siempre fue un hombre solitario, vivió una vida de soledad hasta que decidió retirarse, cansado de viajar, de no tener ninguna meta más que la de ser el más fuerte se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada, hasta que los encontró, primero encontró a Sungukon, en los brazos de su madre agonizante, al parecer la caravana de unos colonos fue atacada y solo ella pudo huir pero no sobrevivió, solo pudo salvar al pequeño" Chichi estaba dolida, ella podía comprender eso, sus padres también habían sido asesinados, solo tenía a Vegeta, quien era su primo pero para evitar trifulcas Vegeta la nombro su hembra, ella era muy tímida y de esta manera nadie la molestaría.

"y que hay de la onna" dijo Vegeta "solo se que era hija de una joven pareja que llego a vivir en la montaña, de la cual ese bobo se hizo amigos de estos viajeros el día que perdió accidentalmente al chiquillo y la niña lo encontró, estuvo tentado muchas veces a dárselos, que mejor que crecer en un hogar pensaba él, pero no tenía el corazón para hacerlo, el chiquillo se había apegado mucho a él, un año duro esa felicidad, unos sujetos invadieron la montaña, al llegar al hogar de la joven pareja esta yacía muerta, siguió un rastro de sangre y encontró a los malditos a punto de matarla a la niña, el acabo con ellos, pero eso no le devolvería a esa niña sus padres, así que decidió conservarla" Vegeta podía entender eso le había visto encarne propia como mataban a su padre ya que su madre había muerto cuando era aun un niño pequeño.

La anciana se recargo en su asiento "podría contarles toda su historia pero es mejor que ellos se las digan a su tiempo" "entendemos cómo se siente eso, pero díganos por que quiere que nosotros?" Chichi lo tomo de la mano para evitar que lo dijera, estaba toda colorada con ese asunto "porque puedo ver que ellos gustan de ustedes y que gustan de ellos, no quiero verlos dirigir su vida justo a su destrucción, solo dedican su vida a la venganza, la venganza sobre aquel que mato a mutaito" dijo ella.

"ya una vez se les presento la oportunidad de una nueva vida, la cual no termino bien, y si ustedes genuinamente sienten algo por ellos deberán saber a que enfrentar si desean luchar por ese amor" Chichi tomo la mano de Vegeta y juntos escucharon solemnemente a la historia que le mostraría la herida misma que había cercenado el corazón de los hermanos dragón…


	10. la historia de Malva y Yamcha

_Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen… _(Si son fan de berserk no tendrán problema en idealizar los lugares de la batalla, no soy dueña de berserk tampoco así que comprendan…)/

**La historia de malva y yamcha**

… FLASH BACK…

_Dos jóvenes se dirigían a descansar a un pueblo cercano, habían estado en el camino casi 3 años… se habían unido a una campaña de batalla y se dirigían a cobrar su recompensa al entregar la cabeza del líder… "ya vamos a llegar bulma?" la chica se detuvo "ya te he dicho que no puedes llamarme asi en un lugar donde alguien pueda oírte" "lo siento" ella acerco su montura a la de el y le acaricio la mejilla "mira hermanito si alguien sabe quien somos alertara a ese sujeto si se encuentra cerca y tu no quieres que eso pase verdad?" "no, ese sujeto pagara por lo que le hizo a nuestro padre, que mas que un abuelo eso fue para nosotros" "lo se cariño, lo se, debemos retomar fuerzas para poder realizar la fusión de almas pronto" dijo mientras se acercaban a la ciudad…_

_Al llegar se fueron directamente a cobrar su recompensa, la gente dudo que en realidad fueran ellos pero bulma le mostro sus papeles del contrato y accedieron a entregar el botin, al salir la gente los observaba pues ocultaban un poco su persona usando armaduras con casco de dragon (prototipos que la joven había realizado) "azura tengo hambre" bulma se toco su propio estomago "ven comamos algo y luego buscaremos donde pasar la noche" salieron rumbo a una fonda cuando pasaron frente a una tienda de cosas para hechicería "espérame aquí hay cosas interesantes alla adentro y quiero comprar suministros y tu no entraras no quiero gastar mas de lo necesario al tener que pagar si rompes algo" dijo ella firmemente "no soy tan torpe" "lo se, pero eres demasiado curioso" dijo ella y entro._

_El joven se quedo afuera y decidió ir a comprar un bocadillo a la panadería cercana, cuando estaba saliendo con su compra se topo con unos niños hambrientos que se peleaban por una hogaza de pan viejo, a goku le dolió el corazón ver eso, si no fuese por su abuelo que lo encontró tal vez el hubiese terminado asi, o si no fuera por lo lista que es su hermana tal vez estarían asi, goku camino a ellos y les ofreció el pan, pero ellos se negaban a tomarlo al tener miedo de el, "oh, esperen" el se quito su casco y les mostro el rostro, la cara juvenil de goku y su sonrisa alegre cautivaron a los que lo vieron, "deben tener hambre" el mayor tomo temerosos la bola se pan y empezó a repartir, entonces escucho la voz de bulma "AKAI DONDE ESTAS?" "ups debo irme mi hermana me llama" dijo mientras les decía adiós y ellos a el, goku corrió hasta donde estaba ella, "donde estabas?" "haciendo amigos" dijo saludando a los niños que le regresaban el saludo "puede que tengas ya 16 años pero aun sigues siendo un chiquillo" el le saco la lengua y se fueron caminando._

_Del otro lado de la calle una niñita encontró una florecita y pensó en dársela a ese joven amable que le dio el pan, asi que corrió a alcanzarlos, del otro extremo bulma y goku se habían sentado a comer una hogaza de pan que había comprado goku y estaban compartiendo "hermanito, hermanito" grito la niña y ambos voltean a mirarla "mira es la niña de hace rato" dijo goku saludándola, cuando un estruendo los hace mirar a un lado, un vehículo de transporte nuevo manejado por un motor a aceite se dirigía a gran velocidad por la calle justo en el momento en que la niña la cruzo, bulma y goku en cuestión de segundo ella se arrojo sobre la niña mientras goku propinaba un golpe justo en el frente del vehículo deteniéndolo en su lugar, bulma junto con la niña salieron proyectadas no muy lejos gracias a que bulma mantuvo la fricción con sus piernas y una mano mientras que con la otra sujetaba a la niña._

_Después de que el armatoste se detuvo goku corrió a donde estaba bulma "AZURA ESTAS BIEN?" dijo abrasándola "si, pero me asfixias" dijo ella y el la suelta "tu estas bien pequeña?" dijo bulma, ella la varazo y se puso a llorar "ya, ya, todo esta bien" dijo bulma arrullándola, "MI AUTOOOOO" dijo un joven que bajaba de este "COMO SE TE OCURRE HACERLE ESTO A MI AUTO?" ambos hermanos lo ignoraron mientras la niña le daba la florecita a goku, "gracias" dijo el y se la coloco en el ojal de la armadura, "LES ESTOY HABLANDO" dijo el joven que era de rubio cabello y cara engreída, tomo o goku del hombro y lo jalo para enfrentarlo y goku le propino un puñetazo en la cara que lo mando a estrellarse en el auto._

_Bulma se levanto y entrego la niña a goku "como te atreves tu a pasar con ese armatoste a semejante velocidad por una calle peatonal y tan concurrida? Tienes suerte de nadie más salió lastimado idiota" dijo bulma, "como te atreves a gritarme, YO SOY EL HIJO DEL TERRATENIENTE LOCAL" bulma soltó un hump de desinterés "me interesa un comino quien sea tu padre para mi solo eres una basura déspota y descerebrada" dijo ella, en eso se escucho un aplauso "por fin alguien que se atreve a decirte tus verdades además de mi" dijo una voz de un joven que venia a caballo detrás de el vehículo "YAMCHA COMO PUEDES APOYARLOS?" el joven llamado yamcha escribió un papel y se lo entrego al golpeado "ME ESTAS MULTANDO?" "por transitar con tu armatoste por una via publica y a semejante velocidad, el dinero será usado para una buena causa, además deberás pagar la indemnización a la pequeña por casi aplastarla y al joven aquí por aboyar su armadura" dijo sonriéndole a bulma._

_Ella soltó un resoplido y el se quedo perplejo "como si me interesara el dinero de ese patán, dénselo a la iglesia local asi podrán cuidar mejor de estos niños" dijo bulma, "AKAI NOS VAMOS" dijo y goku le entrego la niña al joven "el cuidara de ti ok, nos vemos" dijo y se marcharon, dejando a todos atónitos… caminaron varios metros hasta llegar a una fonda donde se detuvieron a comer, todos estaban perplejos ante su voraz apetito, varias veces el dueño del lugar tuvo que mandar a pedir mas ingredientes, "tome un adelanto" dijo bulma dándole una gran bolsa de oro "gracias señoría, muchas gracias" "sentimos la molestia, hace mucho que no comemos tan delicioso" dijo ella mientras mordía una pierna de cordero… _

_Además habían invitado a los niños a comer… claro que antes les compraron algunas ropas y se veian mas prolijos después de que el dueño del restaurante les permitió lavarse en la trastienda… "MAS SOPA POR FAVOR" "en seguida" dijo el dueño, en eso el joven que los había conocido antes llego con la niña, rápidamente la niña corrió con sus amigos que la llevaron a la trastienda a lavarse y cambiarse, llego vistiendo un lindo vestido y corrió a abrazar a bulma "de nada linda, ahora come" dijo mientras la niña se sentaba a su lado a comer._

"_son como angeles caidos del cielo" dijo el "no somos nada cercano a un angel" dijo bulma mientras evitaba su mirada, el le sonrio "me permitirían acompañarlos?" ella gruño pero goku le dio espacio… platicaron amenamente, le comentaron que son viajeros que habían salido de una cruzada, que buscaban donde descansar unos días, "bueno, si no les importa? Podrían quedarse en mi casa, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes" "no gracias, preferimos una fonda" dijo bulma comiendo "lo que pasa es que hay muchos viajeros y ya nadie tiene habitaciones, incluso gente del lugar esta rentando habitaciones de sus casas" goku miro a bulma y la tomo de la mano, ella gruño pero acepto… dejaron a los niños en la iglesia donde el padre los acogió ya que con el dinero de la multa el joven lo cedió a la caridad y un bono con el de bulma, los niños estaban tristes al despedirse pero por lo menos tendrían techo, cama y comida además de una mano cariñosa que los cuidara._

_Bulma y goku se quedaron con su familia del joven, solo tenía padre y madre y eran muy buenas personas… pasaron los días y era como si siempre hubiesen vivió allí, los padres del joven yamcha se sentían felices de tener de nuevo un jovencito al cual cuidar y la madre de el siempre quiso una hija "díganme niños cual es su edad, es que solo no me lo a figuro" "azura tiene 19 y yo tengo 16" todos se quedaron perplejos "dios se te ven más maduros que eso" "si, siempre nos dicen eso" bulma y yamcha estaban conversando amenamente, desde hace días salían a caminar solos los dos mientras goku pescaba con el padre de yamcha o cocinaba con la madre de este, poco a poco bulma y yamcha se estaban enamorando, yamcha era un apuesto joven de 28 años, pero no les importaba la diferencia de edad, estaban muy felices._

_Una noche bulma hablo con goku "goku, te gustaría que nos quedáramos aquí?" "eh?" "si, me refiero, a que tal vez esta sea una nueva oportunidad para nosotros" goku lo pensó "que pasara con nuestra misión?" "podríamos darle un nuevo enfoque, librar de la maldad del mundo a este lugar para formar el hogar que siempre quiso el abuelo" ambos se tomaron del as manos y se vieron a los ojos "un verdadero hogar con una gran familia que sea confortable, pacifico, cálido y lleno de amor" dijeron ambos tocándose frente con frente, "creo que el abuelo sería feliz si viviéramos esa vida bulma" ambos se dieron una oportunidad de una nueva vida…_

_Al pasar de un año se comprometieron bulma y yamcha, donde decidieron casarse después que este cumpliera su meta de ser nombrado general de las fuerzas del reino, por ahora era la mano derecha del rey y capitán de la guardia… yamcha era todo lo que bulma había soñado, era gentil, amable y amoroso, y sobre todo atesoraba a bulma sobre toda las cosas "yamcha porque no?" decía bulma mientras se besaban apasionadamente "porque quiero que llegues de blanco al altar, siempre me dijo que es tu sueño, para honrar a tu madre" "lo sé pero es que" "nada de eso que, te amo bulma y sabré esperar para poder tenerte en mis brazos" se besaron y hasta ahí era todo lo que hacían…_

_Pronto se celebraría la boda de bulma y yamcha justo antes del congreso de reinos para hablar de aquel que atacaba sus tierras causando destrucción a su paso… goku se encontraba cortando unos arboles para leña cuando un aroma invadió el ambiente además de un bello canto, camino cerca al rio y ahí encontró a una bella chica de cabellos rojos como el fuego, mientras se lavaba las piernas en la fresca agua, goku sintió algo en su pecho que nunca antes sintió, ella lo miro y le sonrió y allí fue el comienzo para algo hermoso para goku…_

_Su nombre era malva, pertenecía al miembro de servicio que había contratado el rey para ayudar en la cumbre de reinos, goku y ella pasaban interminables horas juntos excepto los días en que ella debía trabajar, goku hacia todo lo que podía para ayudarla, incluso la metía a palacio para que ella fuera asi diseñando el cómo arreglar y decorar el palacio, su amor crecía día con día, "malva te amo, te casarías conmigo?" ella lo miro fijo "pero goku, soy mucho mayor que tu" él la abrazo "eso no me importa, te amo malva y quiero que estés conmigo para siempre" malva tenía 23 años, pero lucia más joven que eso, a goku no le importaba él la amaba, la presento a su familia y bulma estaba muy feliz por goku, "ahora si cumpliremos el deseo de nuestro abuelo" dijo goku "tener familia, en un hogar lleno de amor" dijo ella._

_Los días pasaron y por fin se celebraría la boda de bulma yamcha, se había tenido que adelantar pues la cumbre se adelantaría de igual manera por las amenazas que estaban siendo recibidas, la boda fue sencilla y rápida, además de haber sido una boda doble, goku no se contuvo y decidieron casarse ambos al mismo tiempo, goku entrego a bulma y regreso al lado de malva, la niñita de la flor había sido la que entregaba los anillos y los niñitos habían sido los pajecitos, fue una boda simple pero hermosa, esa noche el rey había concedido por pena a este apuro, a yamcha y a bulma pasar su primera noche como esposos en el que seria su habitación en el castillo de forma permanente, "bulma, te amo" "yo también mi amor" a su lado en la otra habitación malva y goku se encontraban en iguales condiciones._

_Goku se encontraba en celo al igual que bulma y como sayan esto significaba que era perfecta la oportunidad solo debían marcar y dejarse marcar por su pareja y estarían unidos de por vida física y espiritualmente por un vinculo que solo la muerte podría romper… goku y malva se encontraban a punto de alcanzar el cielo en el punto culminante goku mordió a malva volviéndola suya compartiendo su esencia con ella, sus recuerdos, su poder, al dejarla ir fue cuando un olor embriagante lleno la habitación… goku se empezó a sentir pesado… de pronto ya no sintió la presencia de malva por ninguna parte y decidió acabar con esto, incendio el lugar con un merama para eliminar el olor._

_En la otra habitación bulma había mordido a yamcha cuando cierto aroma invadió el lugar noqueándola, yamcha se asusto "mi amor que pasa?" entonces vio una sombra pasar por su ventana, "yamcha algo anda mal" dijo ella y yamcha dijo "el rey" "yamcha no vayas" "pediré ayuda, tu descansa" "no yamcha" dijo ella pero el se había ido._

_bulma Se levanto tambaleante cuando la pared de su cuarto exploto, entro goku usando su armadura "BULMA YAMCHA?" pregunto y vio a bulma tirada en el suelo, rápidamente incendio la habitación para eliminar el olor y de la misma forma lo extinguió "malva desapareció" dijo el y la ayudo a colocarse su talismán que la vistió en su armadura, aun algo mareados corrieron a la habitación del rey donde encontraron a varios soldados muertos, entonces goku salió corriendo junto con bulma y vieron a varios asesinos tratando de llegar al rey, y allí estaba yamcha peleando por salvarle la vida a su rey, entonces un enemigo se lanzo justo a el rey a matarlo y yamcha se interpuso._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOO" bulma solo vio a su amado ser atravesado por una espada atravesándole el corazón, sintió su dolor sintió su vida fugarse, corrió a su lado y lo abrazo fuertemente "bulma, siempre te amare" " no digas nada, pronto estarás bien" "bulma, quiero que seas feliz, por favor vive feliz" dijo antes de dejar este mundo en manos de su hermosa mujer… bulma sintió eso antes de caer al suelo, entonces vio como goku se abalanzaba sobre el sujeto arrancándole la máscara… bulma se aterrorizo, era malva… goku se sintió rabiar y le clavo su espada… malva tomo a goku de la empuñadura de la espada "lo siento mucho… agh… nunca quise que esto pasara… lo siento tanto" dijo antes de caer al suelo, goku derramando lagrimas solo dijo "que te perdone el creador" dijo y le saco su espada, "lo siento goku san, pero yo siempre te amare, lo siento bulma san, yamcha san, lo siento" dijo derramando lagrimas mientras sus ojos se cerraban y su vida se escapaba._

_Bulma quien estaba a lado de su difunto esposo corrió a abrazar a goku quien caía de rodillas y gritaba a los cuatro vientos su dolor… después del entierro se pudo ver a bulma y a goku frente a la tumba de yamcha, goku se negaba a ir a la tumba de malva, pero bulma lo tomo del rostro y lo miro con ternura "goku, en esta vida hay gente mala que obligaría hasta al más inocente a causar los más horribles actos, no la culpo a ella de su muerte" goku no quiso mirar la tumba, escucharon de un prisionero que ellos habían sido enviados por lord Valefor quien trabajaba para lord friezer para eliminar al rey, eran simples jovencitos que habían sido obligados a realizar estos actos para salvar a su familia que posiblemente tenían de rehén._

"_pero esto nos muestra algo, mientras ese maldito siga vivo nadie estará a salvo de su maldad" goku asintió, "goku no podemos arriesgarnos a sufrir esto de nuevo" "bulma no quiero que vuelvas a sufrir esto" "y no lo haremos, goku está visto que nosotros no estamos hechos para ser felices mas allá de nosotros dos" dijo ella derramando lagrimas "por mi está bien bulma, solo nosotros dos está bien" "jamás dejare que otra mujer te rompa tu corazón goku, ese dulce corazón será solo mío" "por siempre tuyo y solo tuyo, y tu mi amada serás mía y solo mía, jamás permitiré que vuelvas a sufrir ese dolor mi amor solo mía por siempre" a partir de ese día ambos se entregaron completamente el uno al otro y su unión se hizo aun más profunda, cada uno era todo para el otro… _

_END FLASH:::::::::::::::_

Chichi estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas, vegeta estaba estupefacto sintió un dolor punzante en su pecho, ninguno de los dos podría realmente saber el dolor de perder una pareja pues nunca antes sintieron atracción siquiera por alguien, chichi jamás noto a nadie, solo fue hasta que conoció goku o mejor dicho akai san que un varón le llamo la atención, y para vegeta de igual manera… bulma o azura, se le metió muy adentro… ahora entendían el por qué goku estaba aferrado a no permitir que nadie se acercara a bulma y por que el nunca gustaba de estar a solas con ninguna fémina y mucho menos que alguna se le acercara, para bulma era el miedo de amar y perder de nuevo a su ser amado lo que la mantenía esquiva, pero para goku era el rencor, pues fue la decepción y la traición, y sobre todo no solo lo traiciono a él, sino que daño a la persona que el mas amaba a su única familia…

Vegeta respetaba eso y sabría ganarse el respeto de goku para mostrarle que era digno de bulma, pero para chichi seria un camino más duro, pues goku no confiaba en nadie, y aun menos confiaría en ella por ser mujer y por mostrarse interesada en el… solo el futuro diría que les depararía…

Bulma estaba en una especie de retiro místico con goku y la anciana y ellos se quedaron allí por tres días, el dia que partieron al pueblo todos estaban callados, goku y bulma los ojeaban se sentían observados y chichi miraba fijamente pero no a goku, sino a bulma, y a ella eso le pareció perturbador y molesto, chichi siempre gusto de bulma, la admiraba y ahora al saber que mujer tan fuerte era realmente la hacía admirarla más, no lo negaría gustaba de goku, pero bulma era su heroína, y la admiraba profundamente…

Al llegar al campamento bulma entrego los talismanes a vegeta y le dio las instrucciones y se fue con goku a meditar… "bulma notaste eso?" "si, están actuando raro" "te preocupa?" "no, pero me incomoda" "crees que la anciana les hizo algo?" "no lo sé pero lo averiguare" dijo y ambos se fueron a sus respectivas carpas… bulma entro en su catre y se percato de que chichi no estaba en su cama, no dio mucha importancia y solo se recostó, la noche se puso fría pero ella había pateado sus cobijas, fue cuando sintió algo cálido siendo colocado sobre ella, enfoco el ki y supo quién era, era chichi quien la estaba cobijando, luego sintió como ella delicadamente le descubría el cabello del rostro, eso le hizo cosquillas e hizo una mueca, chichi soltó un EPH y se retiro sigilosamente, bueno, casi, pues se golpeo con la pata de su catre, antes de acostarse.

Bulma jamás confió en ninguna fémina, no gustaba de ser tocada por ninguna pues todas la odiaban, ni siquiera malva gustaba mucho de estar cerca de ella, siempre actuó reservada con ella, bulma no la culpaba, tal vez estaría celosa de la unión tan profunda que tenia con goku, yamcha si estaba celoso, pero después el tomo mucho aprecio de goku casi como el de un hermanito menor, bulma lo considero, que pensaba ella de chichi, molesta si, parecía un cachorrito perdido que la seguía donde sea, primero pensó que era por goku, pero también la observaba a ella, tal vez era de esas chicas que gustaban de otras chicas, pero ella podía oler como se emocionaba cuando veía a goku, aunque también se emocionaba cuando la veía, eso le pareció curioso, ella sabría averiguar que se proponían esos dos, desde su visita a la anciana era como si todas las advertencias que ellos les hacían jamás hubieran sido hechas, aunque también eran cautelosos… a bulma no le gustaba semejante complejidad y sabría sacar la verdad…

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-/

Elenahedgehog: (si quieren imaginarse la escena de Bulma bailando pongan la canción: into the night de santana…. No soy dueña de estas ni de ninguna pero solo que esta me gusta y fue la que me inspiro)

Matemáticas de las edades:

Edad al ser adoptados g:3 b:6

Edad en que murió mutaito G:13 B:16

Edad en que conocieron a malva y yamcha G:16 B:19

Edad en que conocieron a los sayan G:21 B:24

**Siguiente chapter… el castillo de cristal**


	11. castillo de crista part 1

_Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ, ni de sus personajes así que por favor no me juzguen… _(Si son fan de berserk no tendrán problema en idealizar los lugares de la batalla, no soy dueña de berserk tampoco así que comprendan…)/

**El castillo de cristal**

_Parte 1: celos en el celo._

El dia no había comenzado nada bien para goku… todo el dia tuvo que soportar los molestos comentarios de raditz, las miradas asesinas de nappa, las mil y una preguntas sobre su persona de brolli, las miradas obsesivas que vegeta le daba a bulma y sobre todo las incesantes atenciones que chichi tenia para con el… el podía tan solo ignorarla pero lo que no le gusto es que se acercara ella a bulma. Bulma se había cortado el dedo por accidente y rápidamente chichi corrió a atenderla a goku le pareció exagerado pero no supo contenerse cuando ella tomo la mano de bulma y la miro a los ojos… de inmediato se levanto, tomo a bulma en sus brazos le dio gracias por su interés y se llevo a bulma lejos… incluso fuera del campamento y mas lejos a aun.

"cariño ya puedes bajarme" "porque rayos siempre quiere tocarte, porque rayos no puede dejarte en paz, lo entiendo del otro sujeto molesto, pero de ella no lo comprendo" dijo furioso mientras la dejaba en el suelo y se retiraba unos pasos, ella le sonrio "no lo se ni yo y soy la que paso mas tiempo con ella, pero si te he de ser sincera, no veo nada en ella, no veo nada de maldad en sus ojos, además si quisiera hacerme daño ya lo hubiera hecho no crees?" el la miro fijo, "goku ella no es esa persona" dijo simplemente, goku volteo a verla fijo ese comentario le dolio "te preocupa que ella me haga algo aun mas que el hecho de que ese sujeto vegeta se interese en mi y la razón es que ella te atrae" "jamás… jamás oiste, jamás" dijo negándolo rotundamente con la cabeza "goku no podemos negarlo, ellos dos nos atraen pero debe ser que estamos sucumbiendo ante esto porque casi es nuestro celo" el la abrazo "si, en una semana" dijo acariciando con sus manos sus piernas mientras bulma restregaba su parte posterior contra el, logrando unos buenos ronroneos y una cola erizada de parte de goku "que tiempo tan inapropiado, pero la anciana me dio una droga que nos mantendrá al margen hasta pasar".

Bulma y goku tenían una botellita colgada al cuello, ese era una droga que servia para calmar el celo en animales y en ellos les bajaba el libido, asi se contenían… cada vez que chichi se acercaba a goku el se tomaba un trago, demonios ya no lo podía ocultar, le atraía chichi, pero el jamás sucumbiría sin pelear… para bulma era muy extenuante, era peor ser una mujer, bulma tenia que estarse bañando a cada rato y cubrirse de aceites… los varones humanos no eran su problema, los varones jinro, lizardis y en especial sayans eran el problema, ellos la podían oler… oler su celo aproximándose, sin sospechar que ya estaba en celo, todo gracias al brebaje, pero ella si en el pasado detestaba la cercanía de un varon, ahora aun mas…

"DEJEN DE MOLESTARME JAMAS ME FIJARIA EN ALGUNA SABANDIJA COMO USTEDES" dijo ya estando arta de sus atenciones… salió hecha fiera fuera del campamento y allí se topo con goku que decidió salir del campamento también, varias hembras también tenían celo y se las habían llevado sus machos a sus barracas, el escucharlos apareándose no estaba haciendo ningún bien a su estado… "oh mi amor" dijo bulma lansandose a sus brazos y goku la abrazo estrujándola contra el, ella metió su pierna entre las de el y el le estrujada sus posaderas, "detesto el celo" dijo el "yo mas" dijo ella.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Planicie negra^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Por fin el tiempo había llegado, todo guerrero estaba allí, era imposible que un grupo tan grande avanzara sin ser notado, "nos dividiremos en 4 equipos" dijo vegeta viendo el mapa en una carpa que habían puesto para planear sus movimientos "hay demasiados monstruos como para hacer equipos mas pequeños" dijo brolli, "no podemos" dijo goku "de que hablas" dijo nappa "hay una barrera mágica en la frontera de esta planicie" dijo el marcándola en el mapa, "nos sentirán al pasarla, "no pueden deshacerla?" dijo raditz "ese no es el problema, el problema es que no hay forma en que al deshacerla no noten nuestra presencia, nos sentirán" "que sugieres?" dijo brolli, "no hay opción, pero a ella no le gustara" dijo el tallando su cara, "hablando de ella, donde esta?" dijo vegeta "haciéndole una sorpresita a nappa" nappa se le quedo mirando perplejo apuntándose con el dedo y todos se quedaron perplejos y abochornados, y vegeta mirando con odio extremo a nappa, todos sabían del inminente celo de bulma… seria acaso?...

En eso entro bulma con un gran paquete y todos la miraron fijos menos goku que estaba apenado rascándose la mejilla, bulma los vio uno por uno y nappa se aclaro la voz, todo abochornado viéndola, entonces bulma se puso roja y pateo a goku "QUE ESTUPIDEZ HAS DICHO SIN MI PRESENCIA IDIOTA" dijo furiosa, "solo dije que estabas haciendo algo para nappa san" dijo el sobándose la patada, bulma arrojo el paquete a la mesa "me sentí responsable de que el segundo al mando fuera inutilizado de su mano izquierda pues fue mi aparato quien se la destruyo, aunque yo no lo use en su contra" dijo ella pero entonces le lanzo una mirada con odio a nappa "pero no me arrepiento de lo que le paso en su mano derecha, esa herida se la busco por tratar de controlar un poder mas alla de sus posibilidades" dijo ella.

"que es esto?" dijo nappa "ábrelo" dijo ella, el desenvolvió el paquete, era un brazo metalico y un guante de metal "esto es para mi?" "tal vez seas un idiota, pero eres fuerte y si vamos a sobrevivir en este infierno al que vamos a entrar te prefiero funcional para la batalla" napa tomo la mano falsa, "te lo advierto te dolerá al conectarla y una vez que la tengas no podrás quitártela, te arriesgaras a confiar en mi?" dijo bulma sonriendo malévolamente, nappa se enfureció y se coloco el brazo falso, "no pasa nada" dijo el cuando el brazo súbitamente empezó a moverse y unos ganchos se sujetaron al brazo entrando en este y un anillo se fijaba él la base de este, el dolor fue tan grande que el lanzo el brazo.

sujeto a bulma del peto de su armadura "quítame este maldito e inservible armatoste" ella le sonrió "si es inservible como es que estas sujetándome de la armadura", nappa la dejo ir y se quedo mirando su nuevo brazo como la abría y cerraba "el otro guante es para que no te lastimes aun mas las quemaduras, pero ese brazo siempre quedara quemado ya que al usarlo contra un inocente tu mano ha sido maldita y cada vez que te acerques a algo mágico te empezara a arder, el guante solo prevendrá que sea demasiado doloroso" dijo bulma haciendo un ademan de limpiarse la armadura.

"y esta cosa es fuerte?" bulma le pateo justo en la entre pierna "MAMAAAAAAAAAAA" grito y cayo al piso "crees que una maestra en metalurgia como yo seria de capaz de crear algo de baja calidad, quien crees que forja estas armas que llevamos, quien crees que forja las armaduras que llevamos? IDIOTA; SI DESCONFIAS DE ELLAS ARRANCATE EL BRAZO" dijo molesta y estaba a punto de irse cuando goku la tomo del brazo "Azura hay algo mas que debemos de discutir y no te gustara" dijo goku dejándola ir de inmediato "que cosa?" "mira el mapa" ella lo miro y su cara se quedo perpleja "no insinuaras lo que creo que insinuas?" "es la única opción bulma" "podrían compartir la conversación" dijo vegeta molesto "la única forma de pasar es que un grupo sirva de señuelo sensorial mientras el otro pasa" dijo goku "se puede lograr eso?" dijo brolli mirando el mapa "asi es, lanzando un conjuro al mismo tiempo que desmantele toda la barrera y no solo una parte" dijo molesta bulma "pueden hacerlo?" dijo vegeta "claro, pero ese no es el problema, el problema real seria que nos dejaría inconcientes al hacerlo inútiles para volver a realizarlo por un tiempo" dijo bulma.

"asi que el punto es que una vez desactivado el campo de fuerza tendremos poco tiempo para destruir los pilares que lo mantienen" dijo bulma "el problema es que se verán a merced de varios artilugios de magia, no serán corrompido por estos pero eso no los protegerá de otros hechizos" dijo goku "asi que que aremos?" dijo raditz, vegeta miro a bulma que estaba muy pensativa "no hay otra opción yo…." "YO LO HARE" dijo goku mirándola fijo "ESTAS LOCO; YO MANEJO EL HECHIZO MEJOR" "y es por eso que si uno de los dos debe de estar con ellos para ayudarlos eres tu, sabes que me recuperares rápidamente" "te odio cuando te haces el valiente" dijo molesta, el le tomo la mano "no te preocupes no moriré, no te desaras de mi tan fácil" "idiota" dijo ella recargándose a un costado de el.

"esta dicho mañana en la mañana partimos" dijo vegeta, todos salieron de la carpa y bulma se quedo a lo ultimo mirando el mapa, vegeta ya hiba a salir pero bulma lo sujeto de su capa, el la miro fijo "esto es para ti" dijo dándole una esferita "que es?" "arrojala a la mesa cuando me vaya" dijo saliendo por la puerta, el la miro partir, y arrojo la esferita, exploto y salió de ella una armadura de batalla nueva, se parecía a su armadura favorita pero mas nueva y de un metal mas resistente, era plateada pero con detalles dorados y blancos con el símbolo de los sayan incrustado en rojo en el centro… era hermosa de verse, tenia una camisolina de cadena que se veía muy dura pero a la vez ligera, y el casco parecía ser el símbolo de su nación protegiento su rostro al colocarse la careta, tenia un adorno de penacho rojo que combinaba con el peto y hombrera con la capa roja… esa misma tarde partieron, dejando las monturas, partieron a pie directo a lo que podía ser su perdición.

Bulma corria por un sendero siendo seguida por el escuadron b, liderado por brolly, goku seria quien abriera el portal falso en el escuadron liderado por vegeta. Ya en posiciones bulma y brolly lanzaron una contra energía que abrió el camino… todo el tiempo bulma sintió algo en su interior que la hacia temblar de anciedad… alguien existía dentro de ese lugar cuya energía y presencia ya había sentido, y esa presencia la llenaba de rabia y odio.

Vegeta y goku junto con el resto habían estado peleando sin cesar y vegeta pudo percatarse que goku estaba mas enérgico y salvaje que antes, además de que su fuerza había aumentado… "que pasa contigo?" "debemos llegar, bulma, debo estar con bulma" dijo el incoherentemente… la batalla fue feroz pero habían logrado llegar al punto de reunión… cuando llegaron al lugar encontraron a varios del segundo equipo heridos y brolly peleando junto con los otros "donde estan los demás y la mujer?" dijo vegeta a brolly "nos envoscaron, lo sabían, todo el tiempo lo supieron "DONDE ESTA BULMA?" le grito goku a brolly sujetándolo del cuello de su armadura "se la llevaron, y a los demás, se los llevaron" "a donde?" dijo vegeta "al castillo, vegeta estan solos con el, el es muy fuerte, de un solo ki blast nos noqueo, el la tiene el la tiene" dijo y se desmayo…

Vegeta y goku miraron fijo a ese tanto bello como mortal lugar donde en su interior bulma se encontraba a merced de un monstruo de incomparable poder…

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-/

Elenahedgehog: siguiente chapter… presentad a lord zarbon


End file.
